Digimon: A New Adventure
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major. But I doubt anyone would count having digital monster as partners and best friends, a major life changers, but for me and certain others, our lives were never the same. It all started the day that we met at camp that summer…
1. Summer Camp

Digimon

A New Adventure

Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major. But I doubt anyone would count having digital monster as partners and best friends, a major life changers, but for me and certain others, our lives were never the same.

It all started the day that we met at camp that summer…

Chapter One: Summer Camp

"I still don't know why I have to go." whined a girl with tan hair as she packed her orange and black bag for camp. She hated going to camp and this year there were new kids going that were totally stuck up. She knew this well because she had gone to school with them the last few months. Her sisters were lucky since they went to different schools.

"Oh come on Yuuki, don't be like that." Said one of the other brunettes. "You never know, you may meet someone you like."

"Please just because you and Autumn met Kouji and Kouichi there doesn't mean I'll meet someone." said Yuuki rolling her eyes at her two sisters, both of whom looked exactly like her, but that was no surprise since they were identical triplets. Though they were triplets, they were far from being the same and was so different it wasn't funny. However that didn't matter to Kouji or Kouichi who were twins themselves. "Anyway are the twins going?"

"No, not this year." Autumn said quickly causing her sisters to look at her confused. "They both caught a cold and couldn't come."

"Oh." Yuuki sighed, but she didn't miss the look in her sister's eye when she asked if the boys were coming. It was almost like a panicked look had entered her eyes. "Well let's go be bored." she added after the other two were finished packing. What she didn't know was that things were going to be much more exciting than she thought

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai and Kari Kamiya were busy packing their own things when they heard the phone ringing. After their mother picked it up and confirmed who it was, she called for Kari while Tai continued to pack. He had a feeling that he would call, but Tai wasn't worried about it. In fact he would rather his sister be with him than another boy.<p>

"Hello?"

_'Hey Kari.' _TK said

"Hey Tk." said Kari leaning against the wall "What's up?"

_'Not much._' said TK _'You going to make it to camp this year?'_

"Yeah Tai and I are packing right now." said Kari "I'll see you there."

_'I will be seeing you at camp won't I?' _she asked over his phone when he didn't answer her.

"Yep." said TK smiling as he hung up the phone. Matt turned to his brother and shook his head, he knew exactly why his brother was smiling and he

was glad again that Tai wasn't the jealous and overprotective type.

Kari hung up the phone and walked back to her room to finish packing with a smile. she was humming with her back to him and Tai had a feeling as to why his sister was happy. Though he and Matt knew that Kari and TK had like one another, they were both too shy to admit it to each other. He wished they would get over it, but he knew that they wouldn't alone.

"Who was that Kari?" asked Tai as he closed his suitcase.

"It was Tk. We'll be seeing him at camp."

"Great you happy?" asked Tai

"Yep. I hope we get to see Sora as well." Said Kari thinking about one of their friends, who was at her own house getting ready for camp.

* * *

><p>"So are you just about done?" came the voice of her mother as the said girl closed her bags.<p>

"Yes, mother." She said "Just finished."

"Alright then I'll take you to the station." Her mother said coldly.

"Okay." Said Sora a little hurt at her mother's cold tone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tai, I'm done packing." Kari said closing her bag "Are you?"<p>

"Yeah." said Tai, who had been sitting on the bed "WE need to go or we'll miss the buses and the others."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Starla walked through the station looking for Kari and Sora, her two best, and wondered if they got to come. She and Autumn knew that Sora had a stormy relationship with her mother and that Kari had just got over a nasty cold the weekend before. So she wasn't exactly sure that her two friends would be able to come, when she heard someone call out to her.<p>

"Hey Starla!"

"Yeah?" Starla said as turned, then smiled when she saw both Sora and Kari standing with Tai Matt and TK. "Hey Kari, Sora, Matt, Tai, TK. How are you guys? Been a while, huh?"

"Yeah it has and I'm good, got over my cold so mom let me come to camp." said Kari

"Sure has." said Matt. "I think the last time we were all together was two years ago at school."

"I'm glad you got to come too Kari." Said Starla/ "And yeah Matt you're right as well." Then she turned to Sora who was quitter than usual. "What about you Sora?"

"Mom's not too happy about me coming to camp but at least I'm here, so it'll be a good summer."

"Cool." Said Starla. She had noticed the looks that Tai had been giving her sister and she wondered… "Hey Sora, Kari can I talk to you two? Over her?" she asked leading them away from the others.

"Sure." they said together following Starla.

"So what's up?" Kari asked

"Kari is Tai seeing anyone, or mentioned that he was interested?" asked Starla confusing the girls.

"No Tai's not seeing anyone." said Kari "He hasn't mentioned it, but I think he may be interested in someone. Why do you ask?"

"Because look at the way he's looking at Yuuki when he thinks no one is looking." Starla said pointing it out to her two friends and they looked at where Tai was standing and saw that Starla was right. Sora then remembered how he had been acting the summer before.

"You know, I think I saw him looking at her like that last summer too."

"I wasn't there last summer." said Starla "I met Kouji through Autumn and Kouichi. But that doesn't explain why he's looking at her like that now. I mean he's known her for years. You guys grew up together."

"But it had been a few years since we had seen Yuuki, remember Starla? Your parents got divorced and your dad took Yuuki and Autumn with him." said Kari "So last summer was the first Time Tai's seen her since you three moved in together."

"I wonder why she didn't say anything about meeting him?" asked Starla

"Maybe Yuuki was scared he didn't like her." said Kari smiling. "I was wondering why my brother was always smiling last summer."

"Well Yuuki didn't say anything, but I did notice that there was a change in her attitude after she came back." said Starla "Why don't you work with Tai and I work with Yuuki?"

"Alright I should probably also tell my brother about liking TK." said Kari, then she realized what she said.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll get Tai and Yuuki together this summer." said Sora, then she smiled "You like TK, Kari?"

"Yeah I do." Kari said blushing. "I haven't told him yet though. I guess I'm scared he'll reject me as well."

"Dude you must be blind." said Autumn walking up." You didn't notice how he was always watching you last summer?"

"He was?" Kari asked shocked

"Yep." said Autumn "Anyway we need to get to the buses. They're loading up now."

"Alright." said Starla and the four ran to the buses where their friends were waiting.

"What was that about?" Tai asked Kari

"You'll find out when we get to camp." said Kari "I should tell you something though."

"What is it?" Tai asked his sister confused

"I like TK." Kari said looking down blushing

"I know."

"What?!" Kari asked snapping her head back up." Does everybody else know?"

"Kari you always blush around him and look for an excuse to get away from him, I know what all that means." said Tai "And other than Matt, no one else knows."

"Okay." said Kari relieved "And I really do?"

"Yes you do." Tai said looking at Yuuki again as she got on her bus, then he focused on his sister. "You should tell him."

"Well what about you, Tai?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tai as they climbed on the bus.

"I saw how you were looking ar Yuuki just now."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

"Why the stutter?" Kari asked giggling. "Don't try to deny it to me. I've been wondering why you were smiling so much last summer. You like her don't you big bro?"

Tai sighed as he placed his and Kari's bags above them, then he shut down in front of Matt and Sora thinking about when he had met Yuuki again last summer. "Yeah, I guess there's no point denying with you guys, just don't say anything."

"Okay I won't if you won't. But I will confess my feelings if you do, I promise. After all your my brother."

"Don't worry Tai, I also promise not to tell." Sora said

"Dude you should really tell her." Matt said remembering how he had gotten Sora and him together two summers ago. "But I won't say anything either."

"Thanks you guys." said Tai. " But I don't know Kari, I'll think about it alright."

"Alright."

Tai sat back and thought about how he and Yuuki had met when they were kids and how he had developed feelings for her. Then he thought back to when he saw her again after she had moved back the summer before, then he realized had more than a silly childhood crush. But he was too afraid to say anything because he didn't want to be rejected by his crush.

While Tai was thinking about his feelings toward Yuuki, Kari sat in her seat thinking about how she was going to tell TK that she actually liked him. But as she looked out the window, she saw purple clouds and a strange white cat. One that she felt she had seen before. However as she looked back it was gone and she knew whatever was going on it wasn't good.


	2. It Begins

Digimon

A New Adventure

Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major. But I doubt anyone would count habing digital monster as partners and best friends, a major life changers, but for me and certain others, our lives were never the same.

It all started the day that we met at camp that summer…

Chapter Two: It Begins

As the bus pulled into the camp grounds Tai noticed the clouds that had gathered and he hoped that it wouldn't rain too badly. He didn't want his sister to get sick again. But as he looked at the clouds he realized that there was something different about them than regular storm clouds. At least they didn't look like any he had seen before.

"Hey Tai you okay?" asked Matt, who had noticed Tai looking at the sky confused.

"I'm not sure." Tai said turning to his friend. "The storm clouds look strange."

"What storm clouds?" asked Matt looking out the window of his seat, but didn't see any clouds. "It's a clear sky."

"What?" Tai asked looking back out the window and saw that Matt was right. "I swear there was clouds there Matt."

"I believe you Tai." Matt said, but Tai could tell that Matt didn't really. Tai just sighed as he turned back towards the front.

_'What's going on?'_ he thought, but he's expression didn't get past his sister.

"Tai what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Kari." said Tai

"But you look so confused. If it's really nothing then okay, but you know that you can talk to me if you want." said Kari. "After all I'm you're little sister and I'm always here."

"Yeah I know, but it really is nothing, I promise." said Tai smiling though it didn't seem true.

"Okay Tai." said Kari looking at him not quiet believing the smile, however she just decided to let it go. "Just try to enjoy yourself."

Tai started to say something back but just then the counselor for their group got up and told them to get their belongings. Then he told them to line up so they could get their cabins. Tai turned to get his and Kari's bags when he saw a weird creature that looked like a dinosaur. "What the heck?!"

"What is it Tai?" asked Sora, who had heard his shout.

"I just saw a strange creature." he said looking out the window again but it wasn't there.

"Tai are you okay?" asked Kari worried

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I'm going to lie down once we get to our cabin." said Tai sitting down" Kari why don't you go see where we're going?"

"Sure."

"We'll probably be in the same cabin since we all signed up at the same time." Matt added getting his and TK's bags down "But do you mind checking for me and TK as well?"

"I don't mind at all." said Kari "Hey Sora will you come with me?"

"Sure Kari." she said and they left to find out where they were going to be that year. While they were gone Tai looked back out the window just to see a still clear sky and a dinosaur free landscape. Just then Tai noticed Sora and Kari walking back toward them. He also noticed that Sora was smiling about something and Tai had a feeling as to what it was about. "We're all in the same cabin as last year."

"Great." said Tai instantly cheering up. '_That means Yuuki is with us again this year.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yuuki sat in her seat on the second bus grumbling how she hated going to camp and how she hated people that were stuck up. Autumn sighed and looked out the window as she listened to her sister gripe and complain. She knew that it was going to be a long summer even without the digital surges that had started since they left. She was just glad that her sisters didn't seem to notice them. Autumn just hoped that the others were alright. Suddenly she saw Starla walk up and lean toward Yuuki. Nodding Starla looked at Yuuki and smiled.<p>

"Yuuki do you remember Tai Kamiya?"

"Yeah why?" Yuuki asked instantly alert. Whenever her sisters bombed her like that, it wasn't good for her.

"I think he likes you." Starla said bluntly.

"Yeah right." said Yuuki hardly daring to believe it.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Starla said to her defiant sister. "And I know you like him."

"I-I d-don't know w-what you mean." Yuuki said, but she knew that they were right about her liking him.

"Yes you do." Starla said "Just tell him how you feel." then she turned back toward the front as they pulled in beside of Tai's bus. It was then Yuuki saw a strange creature. One that looked like a dragon, and it looked familiar.

"Oh boy, here we go again." she muttered, but Autumn didn't seem to have heard her and neither saw the dragon. So the three walked into their cabin, the same one as the year before. It was then that Yuuki remembered that Tai was in that cabin as well. "Great this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Autumn sighed as she walked into the cabin. After she saw Dorumon she knew that the time was drawing closer. However she just walked straight to where Kari was and asked her to walk with her. She had wanted to know if they had gotten Tai to confess and hopefully tell her sister. "Anything?"<p>

"Yeah he admitted, but he doesn't want to confess, at least not right now." Kari said

"Good at least Tai's not acting weird." said Autumn

"Well he is, but about something different." Kari admitted. "He won't talk about whatever it is though."

"Yuuki's the same. She looked out the window and saw something, now she's acting stranger than before." said Autumn even though she knew the truth about it, she didn't want Kari to know what was going on if she could help it.

"Hmmm." Kari said looking out the window and for a split second saw the same cat she saw on the way there. However after she blinked it was gone, so she thought nothing else of it.

"Anyway, we need to set up our bunks." said Autumn "You want to share like last time?"

"Yeah let's go set up." Kari smiled, they then went to the same bunks that they had had the year before and sat everything up, while Autumn just looked focused on something else, something Kari noticed quickly but let it go. She knew that Autumn would tell her when the time was right.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai pulled Sora to the side and asked her if she would keep a secret from Matt and the others. He knew that whatever he saw wasn't his imagination and he knew that Sora wouldn't laugh at him. confused by the request Sora agreed to keep the secret, then she asked what was going on.<p>

"Will you really?" asked Tai wanting to be certain.

"Yes Tai I can." said Sora "So what's going on?"

"When we were pulling in I saw an orange dinosaur looking creature and this isn't the first time I've seen him either. He was here last year too." said Tai "Have you noticed anything weird?"

"No I haven't, but that is strange. Hmmm I wonder if anyone else has seen anything." said Sora just then she heard her name on the wind but no one was around them. "Well that was strange."

"What was?" asked Tai who hasn't heard anything.

"I heard my name being called on the wind just now."

"That is weird, we're the only ones over this way." said Tai as Matt walked over to them looking worried. "Sora..."

"Matt what's wrong?" asked Sora ignoring Tai as she noticed Matt's face.

"I was wondering if either of you heard a sound like a wolf calling out." said Matt with a troubled look

"No but I heard my name on the wind."

"And I saw a dinosaur." said Tai "maybe we should ask Kari or TK if they've noticed anything."

"Autumn and Yuuki as well." Matt agreed, however just at that moment Kari came running over looking worried.

"I heard someone call my name begging for my help just now, then for a split second I saw a white cat that I've seen before." said Kari before they could ask "It's the same one. I know it is."

"How do you now it's the same one?" asked Matt

"Because it was standing on its hind legs alone!" said Kari

"TK?" asked Matt

"I saw a weird creature that sort of looked like a big guinea pig, but with wings for ears and like Kari I heard someone calling for my help." said TK as Yuuki ran over with Starla and Autumn.

"Yuuki what's wrong." asked Tai

"Something weird is going on outside. Look." said Autumn hanging back while the others went to the window. She hoped that she was wrong but she had a feeling as to what the purple clouds meant.

Just then Kari and Sora both looked out the window and were completely shocked. "What happened to the sky?!" they both shouted together as they ran outside.

"Matt...those are the same clouds I saw earlier." Tai said as they ran outside to look at the clouds and to catch up with the girls.

"Dude not a good time to gloat." Matt griped "We need to get back inside."

However before they could a huge green circle like thing appeared in the sky and shot out seven strange lights that landed in front of Tai and the others except for Autumn, but she brought hers out quickly in order to make them think she was hit as well. After the dust settled Tai looked around and saw that everyone was at least in one piece. Then he turned to the small crater and picked device.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked

"We're alright." said Matt helping TK up. "Sora?"

"I'm alright." said Kari

"I'm fine." said Sora.

"Yuuki, Autumn, Starla?"

"We're fine Tai." said Yuuki as Kari picked up the strange device and wondered why it felt so familiar. "What are these things?"

"They look like remote devices of some kind." said Autumn trying not to wince as she reminded herself of a friend of hers.

"What are they for?" asked Sora and Autumn wished it would hurry up because she knew that they wouldn't believe her. "I mean why did we get them?"

"Great no instructions." said Matt sarcastically as a huge wave came toward them.

"Forget that you guys! RUN!" shouted Tai

"What is that?!" asked Kari as she turned to run, however they were all lifted up instead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh... Where am I?" Tai wondered as he came to a voice calling him. "W-Who are you?" he asked the strange creature, who seemed to know him, though Tai was sure they had never met before.

"My name is Koromon and I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"What do you mean you've been waiting to meet me?" asked Tai but then decided it could wait when he saw that he was alone and that Kari wasn't anywhere near him. "Oh...Kari?! Where are you?!"

"Who are you looking for Tai?" Koromon asked as he hopped to keep up with Tai.

"My little sister." he said as he called again. "I know that she got caught with the rest of us. So she should be here."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sora and Kari were just coming to when she heard Tai calling for her. She was just about to answer when she saw a strange looking puppy, one that she felt she had seen before and a plant like creature sitting beside the puppy. Confused Kari looked at Sora and saw that she was lost too. So Kari decided just to go with it.<p>

"Who are you?" Kari asked

"I'm Salamon and I'm your partner digimon." said the puppy.

"And I'm your partner Sora, my name is Yokomon."

"Digimon?" Sora asked confused.

"Sora?" They heard a voice calling from the bushes.

"Matt is that you?" she called back

"Yeah." he said coming through the bushes with TK. "Looks like we're all here."

"Kari are you alright?" asked TK as he held a strange looking creature as well as did Matt.

"Wait where's Tai?" Kari asked getting up. "I know I heard him calling for me."

"I'm alright." Tai said as he walked through the brushes with Yuuki and Starla. "The only one missing is Autumn."

"Knowing her, she's already exploring." said Yuuki shaking her head. Autumn loved to explore new places. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"I don't know, do you Sora?" asked Kari

"I don't know either, Yokomon?"

"You're in the digital world." said Yokomon.

"And what is the digital world exactly?" asked Yuuki

"It's our home." said Salamon.

"So why is it we're here?" asked Kari as Autumn jumped down from a tree shocking everyone except for the digimon, who were used to her doing crazy things.

"I can tell you." she said as she looked at the digimon that everyone had and smiled. They were the same ones she had met before when she met Petimeramon "Hey guys, glad to see you again."

"AUTUMN!" shouted Salamon and Yokomon surprising the others that they seemed to know one another.

"Autumn what are you talking about?" Yuuki asked trying to get them back on track, however just then they were joined by another strange creature. One that looked like a wizard, but it was strange because Yuuki Kari and TK felt like they knew him.

"What's up Salamon, Yokomon?" Autumn asked not answering her sister.

"We found our partners." they both said with a smile.

"I see that." said Autumn. "Anyway Yuuki, I know about this place because I've been here once before."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai confused.

"Later Tai." said Autumn "Right now we need to get out of this forest." just then she paused as if she was hearing something that the others weren't. "Salamon do you know if the others are at the flame terminal?" You know the warriors?"

"They are. I felt their presence just before you all got here." said Salamon. "Do you want to take the lead, or should I?"

"I will." said Autumn "You need to stay with Kari, besides Wizardmon is the only one who's digivolved and strong enough to face a fight. You guys aren't really strong enough yet, and besides-" Autumn lowered her voice that only Salamon could hear her. "They don't remember anything."

"Alright."

"Autumn I'm confused." said Yuuki

"It's alright come on you guys."

"Alright." said Salamon jumping up to Kari's shoulder

"I hope this isn't a bad thing." said Tai picking up Koromon

"Me neither." said Matt as he picked up Tsunamon.

"Same here." Sora agreed as she picked Yokomon up.

"I'm sure that if it were bad Autumn would know." said Starla as she placed Moonmon on her shoulder. "She seems to know more about this place than we do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the flame terminal two boys walked up to a girl with a cap on and three other boys, two who looked a lot alike. "What's going on you guys?"<p>

"We're not sure JP." said the boy wearing a red jacket and googles. "But whatever it is we're not enough and they called in four new ones, along with the four originals."

"Do we know-" started one of the two look a likes through a cough, but couldn't finish it.

"Kouji you need to sit down." said the other

"I'm fine Kouichi." said Kouji, but Kouichi looked at the other boy and sighed. "Anyway Takuya, Zoe do we know where they are?"

"I think they're at the forest terminal." said Zoe looking up

"Did you see who they are?" asked Kouichi

"No but I sensed their Digimon partners in the forest." said Zoe. "I think we should get on a trailmon and head over that way. I mean they won't really be able to defend themselves right now."

"Unless _she's_ with them." said Kouichi quietly but Kouji and Takuya both heard what he had said and the former sighed as they walked toward Angler, who had agreed to take them to the forest.

"Hey Kouichi is Kouji alright?" asked Takuya

"I think he hopes Starla isn't there." said Kouichi "I mean I know she is one of them, but still I think he hopes I'm wrong. It's either that, or the thing with his step mother and our father. You know about them moving.

"Hey you okay?" asked Zoe walking over to the light warrior.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said boarding the train, but they could all tell he wasn't.

"No you're not." said Zoe getting on the train after him. "But obviously you don't want to talk." she added then she walked to the opposite side of the train and sat down.

"It's not that Zoe, I'm just not over my cold just yet. That's all." said Kouji, however Zoe just ignored him as she knew it was something entirely different that was bothering him. Of course they didn't know about her being an empath, except for Takuya.

"Kouji we all know you better than that." said JP as he got on and walked to the other side of the car and sat down. "So what's up?"

Kouji just sighed and looked out the window. He just wished his friends would drop it. He didn't want to talk about it and it was why he said he wasn't over his cold, which he wasn't entirely. He knew that Takuya and Kouichi knew what was going on back home, but he didn't want JP, Zoe, or Tommy to worry. "Look it's nothing really. Let's just get to the forest terminal and find out who the new guys are."

"Sounds good to me." said Zoe

"Alright you guys." Takuya said walking to Zoe and sitting down beside her. "We all set?"

"I am."

"Me too." said Tommy

"Can I sleep on the way there?" asked JP causing them all to laugh except for Kouji, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm good." said Kouichi. "Figure Autumn's there so..."

"Hmmm" said Kouji as he continued to look out the window. Aliya sighed as he heard him and knew it was going to be a long day.

"Autumn? I wonder who else is there then." said Zoe remembering the girl from the camp the previous summer.

"I'd say her sisters are probably there." said Kouichi "I don't know who else it would be though."

"Hmmm."

"Anyway we'll find out when we get there." said Kouji and he walked to another car.

"Oh boy Kouichi come on." said Takuya and the two followed the light warrior.

"I wish they would leave him alone." said Zoe after they closed the door to the car they were in.

"Why? Takuya and Kouichi seem to know what's going on more than we do." said JP "I mean come on, Takuya knows what he's doing."

"Yes but they don't understand when Kouji wants to be left alone or doesn't want to talk."

"Well Kouichi is his brother..." Tommy said "Maybe he can understand better than we can."

"Maybe." said Zoe "I guess we'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouichi walked into the car with Takuya and sighed when he saw that Kouji had taken to his sulking form. He hated whenever Kouji sulked because he always became anti-social and it was pretty annoying. And it was all because of their father and Kouji's stepmother.

"Kouji this is ridiculous." said Kouichi "If you keep this up you're going to get hurt during a fight.

"I know, but I can't help it Kouichi." said Kouji "I don't want to move again and lose my friends."

"Then don't." said Takuya suddenly. "You can live with me, my parents won't mind you staying with me since I have my own place now."

Kouji sighed then he looked at his brother and best friend and smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem." said Takuya. "Now come on we need to get to the others and to the forest terminal. Besides if Starla _is_ there, I'm sure she'll want to see the normal you and not the anti-social you."

"Ha, ha." said Kouji as they walked back into the car with the others.

"I told you Zoe." said JP

"So they got him back in here and out of his anti-social bubble." said Zoe. "I bet something is still bothering him, but I won't pry." she added and Kouji just laughed at his friends bickering.

"Well glad to see something's haven't changed in four years." he said "Thanks Zoe."

"You're welcome." said Zoe. She knew it was for more than not prying, but she wouldn't say anything else.

"Hey it looks like we're almost there." said Tommy looking out the window. Just then there was a loud blast that shook the whole car and they all knew it was time.

"Let's do this, guys." Takuya shouted as he transformed into Agunimon. Zoe then followed and transformed into Kazemon as did JP, and Tommy, however Kouji and Kouichi both transformed into their beast forms and the six went toward the terminal as Wizardmon was thrown out.

"That's Autumn's Wizardmon!" Kouichi shouted

"I got him." said Zoe as she caught the Mage Digimon.

"Wizardmon what happened?" asked Takuya

"Autumn and the others were trying to get out of the forest since the others weren't strong enough yet, but we were attacked by an unknown digimon." he said weakly. "I led them to Seraphimon's palace and Sorcermon is trying to protect them, but he won't last long. Their numbers keep adding."

"Zoe will you stay here with Wizardmon while we handle this?" asked Takuya

"Of course." she said sliding into her beast form.

"JP, Tommy you guys sty here as well and cover Zoe." said Takuya taking charge. "The three of us will head to the castle.

"Right." The two said as the other three took off.

_'I just hope we're not too late.' _thought Kouichi.


	3. Rememberance

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters related to the show, Taiyou belongs to Lady Frozen, who helped me write this whole set.

* * *

><p>Digimon<p>

A New Adventure

Sometimes people wish something exciting would happen in their lives. Like they would win the lottery or something major. But I doubt anyone would count habing digital monster as partners and best friends, a major life changers, but for me and certain others, our lives were never the same.

It all started the day that we met at camp that summer…

Chapter Three: Remembrance

When the strike first came Starla couldn't believe, Autumn, who had been there before, push Kari out of way twisting her ankle in the process. Then after Wizardmon got thrown from the battle, Starla lost track of everything. That was until a large black wolf like Digimon came in front of them growling as he stood over Autumn.

"Who are you?!" Kari asked it a little scared

"Jäger Lowemon!" Autumn said shocked Kari and Starla, both whom rushed to her side after she fell "Agunimon! Kendo Garurumon!"

"You know them?!" Sora asked shocked as well. It was obvious that Autumn had definitely been there well before them and knew more about the place than she let on.

"I do." said Autumn

"How?" Kari asked

"You alright Autumn?" asked Agunimon asked ignoring Kari

"Later Kari." Autumn said to her friend understanding why Takuya was trying to push Kari away. Kouichi was the same with her when she first came. Until he learned the truth about her past.

"Okay." Kari said a little ticked that she had been given the cold shoulder by a Digimon.

"I hurt my ankle, other than that I'm fine." Autumn said looking at the others that had come with them. "You have a lot of friends around here."

"Takuya you and Kouji go help Sorcermon and the others. I'll stay here with Autumn." said the large black Digimon, confusing Kari why he called her cousin's name.

"Alright Kouichi." said Takuya and the two left

"Okay I'm confused. I thought you guys were Digimon." said Kari "If that's so why did you call my cousin's name to that Agunimon guy?"

"Heh, were only Digimon in a small way." said Kouji sliding back into his human form and looked at Autumn. "I take it you haven't told them about us?"

"I didn't get the chance, Shadow Leomon attacked us." said Autumn then she remembered her own Digimon. "Wizardmon!" she said trying to stand but couldn't "Ow."

"Autumn! We should really have someone look at your ankle." said Kari as she caught her friend.

"Calm down Autumn." said Kouji as he walked back to his brother with Takuya, shocking Kari, and Leomon, a friend of Agumon's that had joined them to help out. "Zoe and the others are with him. Leomon we'll meet you at the dark gate. You go ahead."

"Alright." he said and he left.

"Zoe can look at her when we get back to them." said Takuya "My name is Takuya for those who don't know me. And you obviously know Kouji and Kouichi already." he said to the others, but they just looked at one another confused. However they knew that if Autumn trusted them, then they were friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zoe was trying to help Wizardmon, but he was rejecting her as he tried to get back to Autumn and the others.<p>

"Wizardmon are you okay? Can you walk?" Zoe asked annoyed

"Yes I'm more worried about Autumn and the others though." said Wizardmon groaning as he got up.

"Here I'll carry you on my back to her. It'll be faster if I fly anyway." Zoe sighed as she realized that Wizardmon was as stubborn as Autumn was.

"Well it looks like the others are coming back." said JP as he landed beside the others.

"Oh so they are." Zoe said shocked.

"Autumn are you alright?" asked Wizardmon as they got closer and saw her on Kouji's back with Kouichi holding Autumn up to stop her from falling.

"I'm f-" Autumn started

"Zoe we need you to look at her ankle." Kouichi interrupted his girlfriend. He hated when she tried to be tough.

"Alright." said Zoe sliding back to her human form as Kouichi sat Autumn down.

"Guys I'm fine." said Autumn as Zoe bent down to look at her ankle. However she didn't fool anyone since at the moment JP accidently hit her leg. "OW!" Zoe then looked at it more closely while trying not to hurt her more. After a couple of minutes she stood back up.

"It's definitely twisted possibly sprained. I don't think it's broken though."

"What happened exactly?" asked JP as they carried her back to Angler.

"I'm not sure really." said Autumn "One minute we were fine and out of the forest when Shadow Leomon attacked us. I don't even know how they knew we were there."

"It's probably whoever came from the firewall." said Kouji confusing the others. "He probably told him."

"Firewall?' asked Sora confused.

"It's a long story." said Kouichi then he turned to the other. "Guys I'm going to take them to Gennai. He's the only one that can answer the questions that you know they have."

"Alright."

"Who's Gennai?" asked Kari

"He's...a friend." said Autumn, but the others knew that something was up. Yuuki could tell she was hiding something.

"Well let's meet him then." said Sora

"Yeah." said Kouichi "You think you guys can handle the call without me for a bit?" he asked looking at Zoe knowing she would be the voice of reason.

"Yeah."

"Alright." said Kouichi evolving into his beast form. "Zoe will you help Autumn?"

"Of course." Zoe answered, evolving into Zephyrmon.

"Zoe we'll meet you guys at the Dark Gate, Kouichi you too, alright?" asked Takuya

"Alright."

"Yeah." said Kouichi "Come on you guys."

* * *

><p>Autumn sighed as Zoe carried her towards Ophanimon's castle where Gennai lived. She hated to be weak and with her ankle the way it was well that was what she was. Zoe looked at her after a moment after she heard Autumn. "Stop it."<p>

"I can't help it." said Autumn "I hate being weak."

"You're not weak Autumn. You got hurt protecting someone." said Zoe. "You may not be able to walk right now, but that doesn't make you weak."

"Yeah I wish I felt the same." said Autumn "I mean I know that Kari was the target, but I don't know how or why."

"Autumn you _are_ strong. Have you ever wondered why you were named Autumn?" Zoe asked then she added as an afterthought "Gennai will answer your question, I'm sure."

"How would you know Zoe?" Autumn asked amused by how Zoe was always changing, like the wind, which was her element.

"Because he knows all and I've been here before as well, remember?" asked Zoe. "Or did you mean about your name?"

"My name Zoe, I know about Gennai."

"I may have asked your parents about your name. Also, though it's your personality and who you are. You're strong like an oak and unforgiving like the autumn winds. You're also changing like leaves and are a warm person like sitting by the fire wrapped in a loved one's arms."

"But I'm still worried about the attack and how they knew we were there." said Autumn hiding her smile. She loved the way Zoe was always there to cheer her up. "I mean when I saw the clouds back home I knew it was big, but I don't know how big it's going to get."

"Well we were called back and you all got pulled into this, so it's something pretty big." said Zoe

"I know but I wonder what would be big enough to bring you six back four years later."

"Yeah I know, and it makes me nervous." said Autumn. "And they won't understand." Autumn said lowly, but Zoe didn't know what to say because she knew that Autumn was holding back the information that her friends needed.

Just then Yuuki looked back and saw her sister's worried expression. Then she turned back to the others. "Hey Kari did Autumn say anything say thing to you about this last summer?"

"No why?"

"Because I think she knows more about this than she's letting on."

"It certainly seems that way. She recognized the Digimon like she's seen them before and knows her way around like she's been here before. I wonder..."

"What that she's been here?"

"Yeah."

"It makes sense." said Starla "It would explain why she was so eager to come back this year. Like there was a portal to this place. One only she knew of."

"Yeah."

"The question is why are we here?" asked Starla as they got to a beautiful castle surrounded by white flowers.

"Welcome." said an old man standing in front of the doors. "I've been expecting you. Kouichi, Zoe it's wonderful to see you again, though you should be getting to the Dark Gate and back to the others."

"We know Gennai, Zoe you head on back. I'll teleport through the shadows." said Kouichi.

"Alright, someone come take Autumn."

"I've got her." said Kari.

"Alright please follow me." said Gennai after Kari had taken Autumn from Zoe

"Zoe let the others know I'll be there soon." called Kouichi as she left.

"I will." said Zoe as she flew off, while Kari helped Autumn by giving her support so she could walk and they followed Gennai

"Maybe you can answer our questions." said Tai "Like why we're here."

"I don't know myself why the ancient ones called you seven in and not the others that had Digimon and knew about it."

"What do you mean others?" asked Kouichi shocked. "How many are there?"

"No one knows for sure Kouichi." said Autumn sitting down. "But I'd say anyone who has ever seen a Digimon qualifies. Like me for instance, I first saw one when I was four but I didn't know then what it was."

"So all of us here...?" Kari asked slowly.

"Yeah." said Autumn then she looked at Gennai who nodded. "Do you guys remember when we all lived at Hightenview Terrace, about ten years ago?"

"Yeah I remember." said Sora.

"What about it?" asked Kari

"That's what links the eight of us together. there was a fight between a fire Digimon and a flying one."

"I remember that, I was outside and Tai came out after me." said Kari

"Yeah I remember that too." said Matt "It was before TK and I were split up."

"I remember watching from my window." said Sora as Kari suddenly remembered something.

"See we were all there when it happened. That's why we were chosen." said Autumn, them she turned to Kouichi and smiled. "I know you're worried but you really need to head back to the others. They'll need you more than ever in the Dark Continent."

"Alright just be careful." Kouichi said as he melted into the shadows

"Hey Kari what's the matter?" Tai asked as he noticed the sudden look Kari had on her face.

"Oh yeah what do these things do?" she asked pulling out her digivice from her pocket.

"Those help your Digimon evolve into their next level. Like Wizardmon here is the champion form of Petimeramon." said Gennai. "Autumn will you please while I get the map?"

"Of course. Look." she said pulling her own out except it no longer looked like the ones that the rest of them had. "See my Digimon is Petimeramon. That was the name of the first form I met when I met the rest of the Digimon here."

"So that's how you knew Salamon and Yokomon." said Yuuki.

"Yes." Autumn said but Kari could tell that something was off. She wasn't sure what it was but Autumn looked away before answering her sister.

"Oh okay. But then what did he mean by digivolve?" asked Kari

"It's the process in how they get stronger." said Autumn "Wizardmon is the champion form of my Digimon, though I don't know what yours would be except for Patamon."

"What do you mean?" asked TK confused. "How do you know his?"

"I met his champion form the first time I was here." said Autumn, but Kari could tell she wasn't being truthful. Autumn was definitely hiding something.

"So what form did we meet?" asked Sora

"They were all in training except for Salamon, who for some reason had already digivolved into the rookie stage. Now however they're all in their rookie stage." said Autumn and seeing that she was just confusing them more she added. "You'll understand in time."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kouichi walked through the Continent of Darkness and went to the Dark Terminal where he knew the others would be waiting for him and Zoe. He didn't really want to leave Autumn alone while none of the others knew what was going on , but he also knew Autumn was right. They needed to find out about the call. They also know that Ophanimon and Seraphimon would be at Cherubimon's castle because of what happened in the forest. That and Sorcermon told them when they were at the Forest Terminal, that he had been waiting for them to tell them where Seraphimon was. That was why they had gone to the Continent, Kouichi's Continent.<p>

"Hey guys." he said walking up wondering where Zoe was, knowing that she should have been there before him, since she left much sooner than he did.

"Hey Autumn alright?" Kouji asked as his brother walked up.

"As well as can be. You know her." said Kouichi

"Hey guys." said Zoe finally arriving.

"Anyway you guys ready?" asked Takuya as he stood in front of Buffalo.

"Yeah I'm ready." Zoe said staying in her beast form

"Let's go." said Kouichi and Zoe watched as he got on the train. Though he acted like nothing was wrong as they got on, Zoe could tell something was troubling him.

"You going to fly there?" he asked noticing for the first time that she didn't dedigivolve.

"Yeah I was planning to, why?"

"Just wondering." said Kouichi as he got on, but when he went to the very back Kouji started to worry about him. It wasn't often that Kouichi acted like that and when he did Kouji knew something was bothering him, but he didn't want to pry. It was his brother's business, not his.

"Alright then let's get going." Zoe said.

"Kouichi are you alright?" Kouji asked walking back to his brother as they started moving.

"Yeah I'm just...never mind." he said then he lay down on the bench. Kouji took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk and looked at Takuya. Takuya just sighed and walked to the door.

"Guys I'm going to fly with Z." he said pulling out his detector and transforming into his beast form, then he flew out the door and up to Zoe as Zoe had decided to stay close to the train in case she had gotten too tired and needed to return to her human form. She had heard the conversation that Kouji and Kouichi had but didn't want to pry into it when she saw Takuya flying up to her.

"Hey Zoe do you know what Kouichi's problem is?" he asked as he joined her

"I have a hunch." she said.

"What? I don't mean to pry, but Kouichi is like a brother to me and well..."

"He's worried about Autumn and why she got hurt. I think he might also be worried about what Autumn said about Kari being the target." said Zoe shocking Takuya. He had a feeling when he found out that Kari was there it wasn't good, but now with him knowing this, he knew it was bad.

"Why was my cousin the target?" he wondered "I mean this is her first time here right? So why her?" the two then flew in silence as Takuya continued to think about the information that Zoe had just given him. _'I don't get it. Sure when we got here we were more of a target than the others that Ophanimon called but why Kari-?'_ Takuya stopped in midair as he finally realized the meaning behind the dreams he had been having for weeks before they were called back. "Not him! No!"

"Who Takuya?" asked Zoe confused.

"Not many know this but my uncle and some of his friends came here when they were kids and fought with a Digimon named Azuramon. I think it's him and if I'm right, he knows Kari and about her."

"Well that doesn't sound good." said Zoe

"And the bad part is Kari has a special ability." Takuya said shocking Zoe. "One I believe he knows."

"What kind of special ability?" she asked

"One that causes her to understand things others don't. She can see into the hearts of people and I'd say Digimon as well. My guess is Azuramon knows this and he wants to stop her." Takuya told her. What he didn't tell Zoe was that he knew who Azuramon really was and though he led her to believe he was a Digimon the truth was he wasn't one at all and had a closer relationship to him and his cousins than anyone knew.

"Geez it's bad enough with me being so intuitive and an empath, now this too. Life just got so much more complicated. I promise we will protect Kari at all costs, Takuya." said Zoe. She knew that he was keeping something from her, but she wouldn't ask. She knew that when the time came he would tell her.

"I figure that's why Kouich's worried, now that I know the problem." said Takuya "But we got a bigger problem right now."

"Yeah."

"I just hope Tai can keep Kari out of trouble." said Takuya as they flew on toward the Rose Morning Star.

"He's her brother, so wouldn't he want to?" asked Zoe confused

"It's not that he won't want to, Kari's head strong. When she says she's going to do something, there isn't much that stands in her way." said Takuya

"Well that's no good."

"No it's not and that's what has me worried. Kouichi knows Kari well and how she is. He also knows Autumn is her best friend and that she wouldn't hesitant to help her. That's what worries him." said Takuya, then he looked back into the train. "Listen don't say anything about this to JP or Tommy. I'm sure Kouichi has either told or will tell Kouji when he gets the chance."

"Takuya you know me, or at least you should. I stay out of things when I know someone doesn't want to talk. JP and Tommy will find out when they need to."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Zoe."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Starla was walking through the castle looking at all the books that lined the shelves and smiled. If it wasn't for them being in a weird world and being chased, she would have loved to be there. it was like she was in heaven for Book lovers, and she loved to read. It was her passion, like exploring was Autumn's and soccer was Yuuki's. just like it was Tai's.<p>

Starla smiled when she realized that the two had more in common than they realized. Just then Kari walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Starla."

"Hey Kari, what's up?" she asked turning around.

"I was just wondering what Autumn meant about me being the target in that attack."

"I don't know Kari." said Starla, who had been wondering the same thing. "I mean it doesn't make sense because this is our first time here so no one would know about us." Starla just shook her head "You would have to ask Autumn, but you know as well as I do she won't tell you."

"Yeah but I won't give up finding out." Kari said and Starla just smiled at Kari's attitude then turned back to the books. "You know I was thinking about what Autumn said about us being chosen because of what happened ten years ago."

"What have you come up with in your thoughts?" asked Kari

"I wasn't there during the battle." Said Starla quietly "I didn't even know you guys until Autumn and Yuuki came back to Odaiba to live with mom and jay. So why am I here?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Autumn." said Kari. "Or maybe Gennai knows, where did he go anyway?"

"I don't know. He said something about a map then disappeared." said Starla "As for asking Autumn, she's sleeping."

"Let's let her sleep."

"After what happened earlier, I agree." said Starla as Yuuki walked up to them. "What's up Yuuki?"

"Kari can I …um…talk to you?" asked Yuuki

"Sure Yuuki. What' on your mind?"

"Um can I talk to you alone?" Yuuki asked blushing slightly.

"Starla do you mind?"

"Not at all. Actually I'm going to lie down myself." said Starla smiling. She had a feeling was on her sister's mind.

"Thank you Starla. So what's up Yuuki? Is it about my brother?" Kari asked suddenly.

"Actually yes." she said blushing more. "It he…uh seeing anyone?"

"No he isn't seeing anyone at all." Kari said smiling.

"Um do you…do you think he would like me?" she asked hesitantly

"Yeah I think he might." Kari said smiling and Yuuki smiled back, then hugged Kari.

"Thank you. And don't worry about earlier. I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"You're welcome and maybe it is." Kari said slightly shocked Yuuki seemed to know what was on Kari's mind.

"No it isn't." said Autumn walking over to them with Wizardmon's help.

"Maybe it is though." Kari said stubbornly.

"It was mine. I shouldn't have let Gennai know I was here, it let _him _know." said Autumn

"Who is him?" asked Kari confused

"Not here and not by name." said Autumn "Believe me you aren't ready."

"Why do you say I'm not ready? And I still say maybe it is my fault, because I have a special ability and maybe whoever _he_ is knows about it." Kari protested

"Kari don't." said Autumn "It's not you, it me. He knows I'm here and if I'm here this time it's for a reason. Last time I got here was due to a portal opening right outside our house four years ago."

"But what is it about this guy that has him attacking Kari?" asked Yuuki

"He knows that Kari can destroy him." said Autumn seriously

"I don't think that's what it is Autumn." said Kari "I think he knows about my ability somehow."

"Kari you _can _destroy him, and he knows it. But not at the moment." said Autumn, then she turned to Yuuki "Look I have to talk to Gennai, Yuuki will you look after the others?" but before Yuuki could answer Kouichi came stumbling out of the darkness. "KOUICHI!"

"I'm trying to tell you, it has to do with my ability that really only I know about. Some of my family does too, but not everyone. That's what brought you back, isn't it Kouichi?" asked Kari "How did you get hurt though?"

"We…were attacked…" he said then he passed out.

"Crap. Kari will you help me?" asked Yuuki

"Of course." Kari said then helped Yuuki carry Kouichi to a bed.

"Wizardmon, I'll be fine, go find the others." Said Autumn as she made her way to her boyfriend and Wizardmon left. "Kari will you get me some cool water and tell Tai to get in here?"

"Alright, but U really have to tell you what I'm trying to tell you. not with Tai around though." she said as she left to go get Tai and some cool water. She returned a few minutes later with Tai and the water, then she went back to the hallway at where the books were and started thinking.

"Alright, Yuuki go tell Sora, Matt and TK to come in here as well. We need to stay together." said Autumn who knew Kari was annoyed with her but she was as well. She knew the marks on Kouichi weren't from any random Digimon. They were from _him._

"Alright. You want Kari too?" Yuuki asked a little annoyed at her sister as well.

"Yes." said Autumn "Tai help me turn him." and the two set to work on Kouichi's back

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yuuki went back to Kari after she got the others to where Autumn was and sighed. "You know she's just trying. She doesn't want to scare us."<p>

"I know but she needs to understand something. The ability I was trying to tell you both about is that I can see into people's hearts, Digimon too I think."

"Kari I know how it is. You aren't the only one with abilities." said Yuuki shocking Kari

"I believe that, but some of my family knows about it and since I was targeted, then maybe whoever _he_ is, knows my family members that knows my secret." said Kari "What's your ability though?"

"I can hear things, plus a few other things. No one besides you knows though. That's why I was so hesitant to talk to Tai." said Yuuki sadly.

"That makes sense." said Kari "Don't worry about Tai though. Just talk to him if there's a chance."

"Yeah I guess. Come on she wants us all together." said Yuuki sighing again. "I think she's going to tell us something."

"Another riddle? Or that we're not ready for something? No thanks I'd rather talk to Gennai or my cousin Takuya. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. But I think it's something else as to why Autumn wants us." said Yuuki as they walked back to the others.

"Fine I'll come listen to whatever it is. I'm still not happy with her though." Kari said. Yuuki sighed and looked at her.

"I don't blame you, but now you know why I didn't tell even my sister what I can do and I ask that you don't either."

"I won't and please don't tell Tai. I'll tell him eventually."

"I know and I won't." said Yuuki as they walked back into the room with the others. "Autumn?" Yuuki asked as when she saw her staring at the window. Kari walked over to Sora as she waited for Autumn to answer.

Autumn sighed and turned to the others then she looked at Kari. "Did you ever hear your parents talk about a guy called Azura?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because he's not a person." said Kouji walking holding Takuya up. "Tai?"

"Right." he said and took his cousin than laid him on the other bed in the room.

"Takuya! Is he alright Kouji?" asked Kari startled. She had never seen him so beaten up before.

"He'll be fine." said Kouji sitting down beside Starla. "It's my fault anyway. He took the blow meant for me." He added punching a hole in the wall.

"What about the others?" asked Autumn "Kouichi passed out almost as soon as he get here."

"They're fine and on their way here, but it wasn't a random strike. he knows we're here." said Kouji "I get here sooner because of my speed." Kari then walked over to where he was and sat by Takuya, and put her head in her hands. Kouji looked at the boy who had been like a brother to him the last four years and sighed at his cousin, whom Kouji considered family, though they weren't. "I'm sorry Kari."

"It's not your fault. Takuya would risk his life for anyone. Besides it's my fault. Please don't ask why, it just is. So who's this Azura then?" asked Kari before Autumn could start again on how it wasn't her fault.

"He's an overlord that has nearly everything under his control. Only the three castle can stand against him." said Gennai, walking in with three Digimon, two of which Kari and TK felt connected to.

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, these are the ones that came when the call was sent." said Tommy as they walked in.

"I see but there is one missing." said Ophanimon.

"What do you mean, there's one missing?" asked Sora

"According to legend our world would fall to darkness and there would come nine warriors from another land." said Seraphimon "However there's only eight of you."

"So we need to somehow find out who the ninth child is, right?" asked Kari looking at Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Yes however the ninth child isn't here in the digital world and we don't know who they are." said Ophanimon

"I think I might have an idea. Hey Tai wasn't Taiyou supposed to come to camp this summer? Get out of Hightenview Terrace?" asked Kari

"You're right she was." said Tai "But I think she broke her ankle or something and couldn't make it."

"That's right. she called us the day before and mentioned that. I wonder if she could be the ninth child. It would make sense as she was there ten years ago."

"If that is the case you must find the crests for you to be able to go home." said Cherubimon

"That it would." said Tai answering his sister. Then he looked at Cherubimon "What are the crests?"

"They're the keys for us to go home." said Autumn suddenly

"Autumn will you please show your crest of Kindness?" asked Ophanimon

"Of course." she said and she pulled out a strange necklace and inside was a strange shape that none of the others had seen before. "This is the crest of Kindness."

"And there are others." said JP walking in with Zoe.

"You'll also know when you're close to a crest because your digivices will beep and glow." Zoe added.

"But what are they besides keys?" asked Tai " I mean there has to be more to it right?"

"Well yes, but it's easier to experience than explain." Answered Zoe and Autumn sighed as they tried to explain everything to the others. This was exactly why she didn't want to tell them about everything up front. There would be too many questions.

"Zoe was it him that attacked you guys?" she asked

"Azura you mean? Yeah it was him." said Zoe "And Autumn I sense you want to protect them, but you're not helping them or yourself keeping things secret."

"Thanks." she said sourly, then Autumn sighed. "Guys come on, I think it's time to find your crests and get home."

"Alright." said Yuuki not exactly surprised that Autumn was hiding things. She looked at Kari and nodded.

"Autumn, can I talk to you? Alone?" Kari asked

"Sure." she said as the others walked out. "What is it?"

"What I was trying to tell you earlier, my ability is that I can see into people's hearts. I think digimon's as well." said Kari. "Azura knew my parents and somehow he must've learned about my ability. Why else would I be a target?"

"I know about your ability, but that isn't the reason he wanted to get rid of you." said Autumn looking past her toward Ophanimon

"How do you know already?" Kari asked shocked.

"Let's just say I know someone who knows you very well." said Autumn as Ophanimon shook her head.

"Stop with the secrets. Please! I understand you want to protect me and everyone, but all the secrets do is hurt me. I feel like you don't trust me anymore."

"It's not me this time." said Autumn "It's just not time for you to know about her. Believe me."

"Then why do you mention things?" asked Kari walking away. Autumn sighed as she watched Kari walk away upset as Ophanimon walked over to her and placed her hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"You did the right thing Autumn. It's not time for Kari to know the link you two have."

"I know that but u can't stand her being upset with me." Autumn said walking away from her old friend and toward Sora. "Can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?" asked Sora

"I need your help." said Autumn "But what I'm going to tell you stays between us alright?"

"Alright."

"Kari and TK have been here before and fought Azura with me and Yuuki. But something happened during the battle and now they have abilities and don't remember anything about being here."

"I think things feel familiar to them. TK and Kari especially. Did you see the look on their faces when they saw Seraphimon and Ophanimon?"

"I did and that's why I didn't want to say anything in front of them. You see those two were Kari and TK's old partners." said Autumn "The four of us were walking down the street to Tai's soccer game, when there was a bright light and we were pulled into the digital world."

"So that's why you guys never showed up. I remember Tai was so upset after the game." said Sora

"Yeah though we were only gone for the length of the game; which I thought was weird." said Autumn "But when we got here, Kari saw that there was another person here."

"Someone else was here?"

"Yeah his name was Ryo Akiyama, and he took charge of us. We met Petimeramon and the other Digimon that you guys saw in the forest, but I had no idea they were meant for you guys." said Autumn "We had a lot of battles just the five of us but we managed to defeat Quartz, who was the cause of it all. However the battle released Azura, who had been sealed away by the originals.

"It was then that Kari's Gatomon and TK's Patamon digivolved to their mega forms and sacrificed themselves to seal him again."

"Oh wow. And you don't think by hiding the truth from them, you're really doing more harm than good? I know you care about them and want to protect them but sometimes, you can't hide things from the people you care about. That puts them in more danger. I think they might remember on their own but still…" Sora trailed off as Autumn shook her head.

"It's not that I'm hiding it, I can't tell them. Azura made sure of that." Autumn said sadly. "Anyone else I can but Kari, TK or Yuuki I can't say anything and don't think I haven't tried. I've watched for eight years as we grew up; them develop the abilities they got from him being sealed, but every time I tried to tell them how they got them I'm help back."

"Well I guess that makes sense, but I don't think Kari would be quite so upset if you told her you couldn't tell her. Instead of whatever it is you told her that made her so upset."

"I've tried to tell her what happened, but I can't even tell her that I'm blocked.

"Well that's annoying. I guess you'll have to let them continue to remember on their own and try not to have the past come up anymore." said Sora "Or maybe have Ophanimon and Seraphimon talk to Kari and TK."

"I agree." said Autumn turning to leave then she turned back to Sora. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem." said Sora and Autumn ran to the two angel Digimon.

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon can I speak with you guys?"

"Of course Autumn."

"What is it?" asked Seraphimon

"You need to tell Kari and TK everything." said Autumn "Otherwise they'll be in more danger."

"She's right." said Seraphimon "Ophanimon?"

"Very well." Said the angel and she went to where Kari walked off to. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course. Maybe you can explain why you seem so familiar to me."

"That is why I wanted to talk with you. Will you walk with me?"

"Alright." she said and the two walked down the row of books.

"Kari does anything here seem familiar to you?" asked Ophanimon

"Honestly everything seems familiar. Almost like I've been here before."

"That's because you have." said Ophanimon, stopping in front of a book and pulled it out. "Have a look."

"Okay." Kari said then she took the book and started to look through it. As she looked through it she started getting flashes of memories. She then passed out, after remembering her time in the digital world eight years ago.

"Kari?" asked Tai starting to walk over.

"Tai not now." said Autumn stopping him.

"You see Kari, you have been here before." said Ophanimon, helping her up. Kari accepted Ophanimon's help then walked over to the window with her back to Autumn.

Autumn sighed and walked over to her. "I know you're mad but-"

"Thank you for showing the truth. I'm sorry I got upset before. You couldn't tell me could you?"

"No I couldn't." said Autumn sadly "Anyone else I can but I couldn't with you TK, or Yuuki." Kari then hugged her friend.

"It's okay I remember now and it's not your fault you couldn't tell me."

"Thank you Kari." Autumn said hugging her back. "Listen you have to let Yuuki and TK-"

"Don't bother." said TK walking over to them.

"TK?" asked Kari

"Seraphimon told me everything." he said looking out the window

"Oh are you okay though?" she asked.

"Well I finally understand why I can sense things now." said TK

"I didn't know you also had an ability." Kari said shocked

"I hid it because I didn't want to look like a freak." said TK "Not even Matt."

"I understand that. I can see into people's and digimon's hearts. I haven't told many people though, now you know too Tai." said Kari as he walked over to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Kari looked away.

"I wasn't sure what you would think."

"Oh Kari." Tai sighed

"Anyway Autumn we should go. If Azura has been released…" TK trailed off.

"Yeah let's go catch up with everyone." said Kari

"You're right." said Autumn then she smiled. "Though Kari, TK I think you may want these." she held out their own tags and crests.

"Thank you autumn." Kari said, as she put crest of Light around her neck once more.

"Thanks." said TK taking his as well as Yuuki walked up to them.

"So you remember as well." she said as she held her Sincerity crest out, but threw daggers at her sister.

"Yuuki don't be mad at her, she couldn't tell us. Do you remember too?"

"Yeah I remembered when I saw Seraphimon and Ophanimon." said Yuuki

"Okay, well Ophanimon me through a book and then I passed out remembering."

"Alright then we should get going." said Tai. "Kari don't say anything to the others."

"Oh but why not? They're going to think it's strange that TK, Yuuki and I suddenly know the place."

"Don't worry, Matt Starla and I will be fine." Tai said.

"And Sora knows because I told her what had happened eight years ago." said Autumn

"Okay."

"Alright then, let's go." said Autumn. Then they joined the others and Matt could tell that there was something different about them, but he couldn't tell what. Starla noticed it as well but didn't say anything. Sora looked at Kari, then Autumn who nodded and smiled. "You guys ready?"

"I am." said Matt

"Same here." said Starla

"What about you Sora?" asked Tai

"Yeah let's get going."

"Alright then. Zoe you send word when Kouichi wakes up alright?" Autumn asked "Takuya as well."

"Alright. Be careful everyone." said Zoe.

"We will." said Autumn and she led the group out of the castle and over to the train station and to their new adventure.


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters related to the show, Taiyou belongs to Lady Frozen, who helped me write this whole set.

* * *

><p>Digimon<p>

Chapter Four: Reunion

As they walked down the road Kari walked over to where Autumn was walking and asked if she was alright. Autumn said she fine, but a little worried about Takuya and Kouichi and how Azura knew that they were there already. Kari sighed and smiled at her friend. She told her that it wasn't her fault anymore than it was hers or TK's or Yuuki's. She told her that he probably sensed that they were there and knew if they got their memories of the fight back, they would be able to stop him.

"I don't know Kari, it just seems that every move we make he knows." Autumn sighed. "I mean look at what happened as soon as we left Ophanimon's castle. We were attacked as soon as we left. We just got lucky that Agumon digivolved to the champion stage and we were able to get out of there, but barely."

"So? It still doesn't mean that it's your fault." Kari said stubbornly "I know him as well as you do and you know it."

"Yeah I know." said Autumn "Come in let's get out of this desert."

"Alright." said Kari

"Autumn, Kari what do we do about Azura?" asked Yuuki walking over to the other two that knew the truth about their enemy.

"First we need to focus on finding the crests and the ninth child, right Autumn?" Kari asked her best friend but Autumn didn't answer making Kari wonder what was wrong.

"But how?" asked Yuuki

"The same way as last time." Autumn said joining in on their conversation. "Right Kari?"

"Right." said Kari but she wondered why Autumn answered her sister but not her.

"Still the question in where do we look?" Yuuki asked "I mean they always seemed to find us when we needed them before."

"And they will again." said Kari "Remember what Gennai told us before and this time? Our digivices will beep and glow when we're near one."

"I know but I'm worried that there may be more than Azura in this." said Yuuki

"I hope you're wrong but I have a feeling you may be right." said Kari "And I don't like it one bit."

"What do you guys mean?" Autumn asked confused which wasn't like her.

"There may be more than one evil force at work." said Kari

"Not good, have you heard anything Yuuki?" asked Autumn

"No but I have a feeling. A bad one." said Yuuki "Something familiar, like we've fought it before."

"You don't mean him do you?" Autumn asked understanding who they were talking about and was scared

"I don't know." Yuuki said and Autumn just stared.

Matt looked over to where the three girls were standing and frowned. He could tell that something had changed between Autumn, Kari, Yuuki and TK back at Ophanimon's castle two weeks prior, but he was still trying figure out what it was. He also wondered why the four of them were being so secretive about whatever it was. As Matt watched his brother walk over to where the girls were standing, he saw him start talking about, he was sure, whatever it was that they were hiding, which annoyed him greatly.

"What is it they're talking about that's so secretive that they can't tell us?" he asked "And how is that TK and the other suddenly know what's going on?"

"I've noticed that as well and wondered the same thing." said Starla as Tai and Sora looked at one another. Tai nodded and they both looked at Matt and Starla.

"I wouldn't worry too much you guys." said Tai. "I mean if it was really important they would tell us, I'm sure. Don't you agree Sora?"

"Yeah they don't keep things that are really important a secret." said Sora trying to distract them.

"I don't know you guys." said Matt looking over at the four. "I mean they've been acting diferent since we left the castle."

"Different how?" asked Sora a little worried. She never knew that Matt was so observant.

"I mean TK has been acting like he knows something we don't." said Matt

"Yuuki and Autumn are the same." said Starla looking at her sisters

"Well i haven't noticed anything." said Sora nervously. "What about you Tai? Is there anything different about Kari?"

"Nope." said Tai looking at his sister, but Matt could tell that something wasn't right. There was something Tai and Sora wasn't telling them.

Meanwhile TK was still arguing with the others as he tried to get them to see the logic about telling the others everything that they knew. "i mean it may be best to tell them everything." he argued. "It's not right not to tell them."

"I don't know TK." said Autumn worried. "I still don't think we should tell Matt and Star everything."

"What about you Kari?" asked TK "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Well Tai accidentally found out and you only told Sora because you needed someone to talk to Autumn." said Kari "So I don't know. I mean I don't think it's fair to keep the two of them in the dark while the rest of us knows the truth. But we really do need to focus on finding their crests, so they may not need to know everything right now."

"Kari..." Autumn said slowly, then she sighed. "Alright I guess we had better tell them everything like TK said."

"Well alright, but i think we should really focus on finding the crests." Kari said taken back and shocked.

"It may actually be better that they know." said Yuuki suddenly, then she looked at Kari "Didn't you find your crest right after we leaned everything before?"

"Oh yeah I did." said Kari. "That's a good point, Yuuki. Okay let's tell them."

"Alright." said Autumn "I guess we'll tell them everything since you've convinced me."

"Yeah what ever Autumn, like you didn't have this planned out." said Yuuki rolling her eyes as TK motioned for Matt and the others to join them.

"What's up you guys?" asked Matt walking over to them.

"There's something we need to tell you." Autumn said as they joined them.

"Are you ready?" Kari asked "You might want to sit down."

"What do you mean?" asked Starla "Do you mean why you four have been acting strange since we left Ophanimon's castle?"

"What do you mean strange?"

"You guys have been avoiding Matt and me since we left." said Starla "And I don't think it's because you guys..."

"Starla stop." said Autumn interrupting her sister, then she turned to Kari "Kari I'll explain."

"Alright." said Kari then she walked over to her brother while sighing and looked at Matt and Autumn's sister.

"It started about eight years ago." Autumn started

"What do you mean eight years ago?" asked Matt confused

"It was just after I moved in with Yuuki and me, her, Kari and TK were walking to Tai and Sora's soccer game when there was a portal that sucked the four of us in." Autumn explained or tried to.

"That explains why you guys weren't at the game." said Tai as he finally learnt the truth about what happened that day.

"I'm so sorry Tai." said Kari

"It's cool." he said " Anyway Autumn?"

"Anyway, when we got here we noticed that there was someone else here and he took charge of us. That's when we learned of the overlords." said Autumn "Azura is one of them and Quartz, the one who caused us to come here, was one as well."

"What do you mean was?" asked Starla and Kari sighed

"Wait who's Quartz?" asked Sora lost

"He's the one who caused us to get dragged here in the first place." said Yuuki "At least he was until...well..." she looked at Kari and TK. It was then that Matt realized something happened that affected the two of them more than the others.

"Until TK and I defeated him, but there was a backlash from defeating him." said Kari "We didn't remember being here before and something else..." she trailed off looking at TK

"What is it you guys?" asked Tai

"We lost our digimon for a bit." TK said looking away. Matt could tell there was more to TK's explanation than he was telling them though.

"Wait I'm confused." said Matt confused looking at Gatomon and Patamon.

"These two are part of the original digimon that Kari and I had." sad TK

"Salamon and Patamon are their rookie form." said Kari "Gatomon is Salamon's champion form and the only besides Wizardmon that can stay in her champion form."

"It was because of them that we managed to get back home." said Autumn "But how we got here now I have no idea."

"What about the crests?" asked Tai, who had managed to find his during the fight that caused Agumon to digivolve.

"They're the only way to help our digimon get stronger." said TK surprising Matt and Starla, who didn't really understand the importance of them.

"So what you're saying is that if we find them, then our digimon can digivolve to a higher level?" asked Matt

"Yes." said Autumn "Which is why we need to find them quickly."

"What do you mean?" asked Tai confused for the first time "What's going on besides Azura?"

"There maybe another force at work here." Autumn said looking at both Kari and Yuuki, who both nodded. "One we thought we got rid of four years ago, when I first met Kouichi and the other warriors." Just then Autumn looked toward the way they had come from and saw the said boy coming toward them with the other warriors. "Hey Zoe! Kouichi! Takuya!"

"Hey you guys." said Takuya chuckling at Autumn's burst

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Zoe

"Hey Autumn." said Kouichi, who was being supported a bit by his brother.

"Nothing really." said Autumn studying Kouichi "We were just filling the others in about Azura and the other overlords."

"Actually that's what we came yo tell you guys about." said Kouji as he helped Kouichi sit on a rock.

"So Kari, TK, and Yuuki got their memories back?" asked Zoe sidetracked. "Fantastic!"

"Zoe why don't you tell them what we discovered at Ophanimon's castle?" Kouichi said bringing her back to the topic at hand.

"Alright, well Azura isn't the only one back." Zoe said confirming what Kari and Yuuki had said earlier. "But our top priority is finding the ninth child."

"Wait what do you mean he's not the only one that's back?" asked TK confused "Who else is there that's back?"

"Please don't tell me they're all back." begged Yuuki

"I'm sorry but they are all back." said Zoe "Two of the three isn't the biggest threat right now though, one however is."

"Which one?" asked Autumn "Azura or Myotismon?"

"Myotismon." Zoe answered

"Great. Is he still trying to get to the human realm?" asked Yuuki

"If he gets there he'll find the ninth child before us and destroy him." said TK

"Exactly TK! That's why we need to find the ninth child before he does!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Alright, Z can you six head home at anytime?" Autumn asked taking charge.

"Yeah why?" asked Zoe

"Because I need you to find someone for me." said Autumn "His name is Ryo Akiyama. He's the one who was here with us eight years ago. He knows the signs of digimon emerging. If you can't find him look for a girl named Rika Nonaka or another boy by the name of Takato Matsuki, alright?"

"Alright, where would we find him?" asked Zoe

"Ryo lives is the Shinjuku section of town and the other two in Odaiba." said Autumn "Explain everything and see if you can get Ryo back here."

"What if Myotismon sends digimon there to look for the ninth child?" asked JP

"Rika and Takato can handle any emergence of any digimon in the human world." Autumn told him, Zoe then turned to the guys.

"So who wants to go find them?" she asked

"Kouichi and I will go." said Kouji "You guys had better stay here in case Lucemon shows his ugly face."

"Kouji's right." said Kouichi "Well be back as soon as we can."

"Just be careful Kouichi." said Autumn "You too Kouji."

"We will." said Kouji and the twins disappeared into the shadows.

"So what's your next destination?" asked Zoe "That us if your discussion is done."

"The Koromon village." said Yuuki showing the wind warrior her digivolve "I picked up a signal there just a few seconds ago."

"Then let's get going." said Kari taking the lead.

Meanwhile Ryo Akiyama was walking down the street where Rika Nonaka live, hoping she would actually be home and would see him, when he saw her and Takato running down the street with the Minamoto twins. He knew from the way they were coming toward him that whatever was going on it wasn't good.

'Oh boy' he thought as they got closer "Rika? Takato? What's going on?"

"There's a problem Ryo." said Takato

"And we really need help." Kouji added.

"What's happened?" asked Ryo fearing the worst.

"They're back." said Rika.

"W-What?" Ryo asked shocked

"It's true." said Kouichi "We don't know for sure who all is back of the Overlords, but Myotismon and Azura, we definitely know about ."

"When did you guys find out?" asked Ryo

"Takato and I just found out." Rika said out of breath.

"And we found out just a bit ago when Myotismon and Azura attacked us." said Kouji

"What about Autumn and the others?" asked Ryo

"They're already there, plus Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi and Starla Toshiro." said Takato shocking Ryo as to who was there. "Autumn wants Rika and me to stay here to look for any digimon that may come here. Apparently there's another child and Myotismon may come here looking for him."

"What about me?" Ryo asked worried. He didn't like that the Overlords were back.

"You're going to the Digital World with Kouji and Kouichi." said Rika

"Alright then." said Ryo "But you two be careful and get the others if you have to."

"We will." said Rika. "You be careful as well."

"Alright, Kouji, Kouichi lets go." said Ryo, then he whistled and a dragon like digimon appeared.

"You called?" it asked.

"Cyberdramon, we're heading back to the Digital world." Ryo said. "The Overlords have returned."

"Alright then." said the digimon and the four left.

"Rika come on, we had better get going." said Takato "But I have to go to the Hideout first and get Guilmon. Why don't you take the left side of town since I'll already be on the right?"

"Alright we'll meet you at my house." Rika said running off with Renamon.

"Alright." Takato called

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ryo Kouichi and Kouji, all of whom had transformed the moment they reentered the digital world, ran from the flame terminal and went toward the area where the others were. on the was there Ryo asked again who was all in the digital world and was shocked to learn that Autumn and the other three had gained abilities after they sealed Azura away. Then again Ryo couldn't say that he was surprised. Not after what he Azura had shown when they fought him and not after his dreams began getting darker and darker over the last few years.<p>

"So where are they now?" he asked as the three digimon ran toward the same Koromon village that he had found the four in before. "I mean what's going on exactly?"

" Well first we have to get you to Autumn and the others." said Kouichi. "Than they can explain everything."

"The real question is if Myotismon is back, then what's to say _he's _not as well?" asked Kouji confusing Ryo

"Who?" asked Ryo "Surely not Piedmon."

"He's not talking about him, although he's probably back as well." said Kouichi

"Yeah, but I meant Lucemon." said Kouji. "He was our main problem four years ago."

"Oh." said Ryo as they got closer to the village. It was then that he saw the others and couldn't help but smile. When Takato told him Kari and TK were there he was wondering who their digimon were since they had lost their ability to digivolve back to their rookie forms. But it looked like there was nothing to worry about after all. "Hey Kari!"he called causing them to look up and see the three digimon.

"Okay I know those two are Kouji and Kouichi's beast forms." said Matt confused "But who's..."

"RYO!" Kari shouted

"Hey girl." he said dedigivolving surprising the others "It's been a while, huh?"

* * *

><p>Okay so i finally got my own computer so now i can finish my stories. to those who have be patiently been waiting the wait will no longer be as long<p> 


	5. Unexpected Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters related to the show, Taiyou belongs to Lady Frozen, who helped me write this whole set.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Unexpected Shock<p>

"How are you guys?" he asked dedigivolving shocking the four that weren't used to it. "Been a while huh?"

"RYO!" shouted Kari and Ryo chuckled. Then he jumped down from Cyberdramon and walked over to them. He gave the girls a hug an TK a high five.

"I guess it has been a while." he said still chuckling

"I'll say." said TK "The last time we saw you and Cyberdramon, you guys were fighting the D-Reaper with the other Tamers."

"Yeah well the D-Reaper was a piece of cake compared to the digimon we faced afterward." said Ryo confusing the others. "It was actually that battle where Takato met Sapphire and Lopmon."

"Huh?" asked Kari confused

"Never mind." said Ryo quickly. "Anyway I hear the Overlords have returned."

"Yeah we also found out that there is a ninth child." said Autumn.

"A ninth?" asked Ryo confused and shocked at the sametime, then he remembered Takato saying something about that.

"Hey Kari, is this the guy that you guys were talking about?" asked Tai "The one that was here before you guys?"

"Yeah, this is Ryo." said Kari

"So this is your brother huh? Ryo asked looking at Tai "Well no wonder Kari always thought there was more."

"What?"

"Never mind." Ryo said again quickly. "How many crests have you guys found?"

"So far just my brothers." said Kari. "We were headed to the Koromon village because that's where the next signal was coming from."

"I see that's why..." Ryo trailed off.

"Why what?" asked Kari

"Never mind." Ryo said once more, but Kari could tell that there was something more about them that he wasn't telling them. TK caught Kari's eye and pointed to a secluded area where they could talk and not be overheard, and she follwed him over to it. Then she looked at him seriously.

"Ryo's hiding something TK."

"Yeah I sensed it as well." said TK "I wonder if Yuuki could tell us what it is."

"Maybe, I don't know though. Let's try to get her over here." said Kari, but as she turned to call her she saw that Yuuki was already coming toward them.

"Don't bother." said Yuuki walking over to them. "I knew what you guys were going to say. As for Ryo I have no idea as to what he's hiding." Yuuki told them and Kari frowned at the news. She knew that there was something big behind Ryo's statement.

"I wonder why he's hiding anything." said Kari. "It doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand." said TK "He knows that we know he's hiding something."

"Well what ever it is we don't know." said Yuuki "But I have a feelign he'll wait until its just the five of us."

"Well alright." said Kari. "Let's go then."

"Alright." said the other two and Matt watched as the three walked back over to them. He nodded to his brother as did Tai. They could tell that the two knew Ryo was hiding something as well.

"Kari is everything alright?" whispered Tai

"I don't know Tai, but I'm sure I'll find out." Kari whispered backto her brother.

Tai smiled and nodded then he turned back to the others. "I guess we should get going huh? we know the crest isn't here."

"Hey I was just thinking, you said there was a ninth child right?" Ryo asked suddenly

"Yeah why?" asked Kari

"You guys need to find him before the Overlords do and I think that since you guys are here then it would be best that you guys ask Rika and the others to search until you guys get home." said Ryo

"Oh well that makes sense." said Kari "Also I think I may know who it is."

"Who?" asked Ryo

"Do you remember my friend Taiyou?" asked Kari

"Oh you mean-?" Ryo started but stopped at the look Kari was giving him. She looked at him then pointed to another direction. The two walked over to it and Ryo asked what the deal was. "What is it Kari?"

"Yes Rika's sister, but I don't want everyone else to knwo that just yet." said Kari. "They already have so many questions, this will just add more."

"I see you haven't told them yet." said Ryo catching the hidden meaning.

"They don't know entirely." said Kari "He's been mentioned though."

"I don't know that its a good idea not to tell them, Kari. They have a right to know." said Ryo. "They should know everything, otherwise it could lead to disaster. Remember what happened before when we faced his partner?"

"Yeah I remember what happened when we faced Azura." Kari said a shadow covering her face. "Alright I'll tell them."

"Alright." said Ryo but then he watched was kari walked away at first then turned back. "Kari?"

"What were you talking about when you said 'So that's why...?'"

Ryo sighed and knew that Kari wouldn't have let it go. He turned from his friend and looked out toward the village that was across the lake. "I've been traveling back and forth for four years and I discovered a link between the worlds. One that made me realize why you of all people were brought here. It's also how Azura and the other two got here and gained the powers equivlant to that of a digimon's."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Kari, but Ryo shook his head.

"After I found out about the link, I've tried to shut it down myself but for some reason I couldn't. But after what Kouji and Kouichi told me about you and the other three I realized why."

"The abilities we gained?" she asked.

"Yes. It's because of those abilities that the link has remained open." said Ryo "I just didn't want to say anything in front of your brother and the other new ones. But don't say anything about this to the others until we're alone. I'll tell them when its just the five of us."

"Alright I won't." said Kari. "But how do we close the link? We got the abilities because Azura still lives and did something. How do we end it?"

"I have to check it out some more. Also I'm heading back to check out Taiyou." said Ryo and he left.

"Where did Ryo go?" asked Matt as Kari rejoined them.

"To check on something." said Kari "Hey Autumn?"

"Yeah what?"

"We really should tell them all about him."

"Alright." Autumn sighed and she motioned for the others to follow her. Once the got to the area, Kouji and the other warriors saw the house that they had built for them to have a place to stay when they came there."

"Wow talk about a home away from home." said Matt looking at the towering building.

"We built it four years ago." said Kouji "I wonder if they're here."

"Maybe." said Zoe.

"Who?' asked Tai confused.

"Just a moment." said Zoe then she shouted. "Bokomon, are you here?!"

"Huh? Zoe is that you?" asked a little white digimon.

"Sure is." said Zoe.

"I thought so." he said . "Seraphimon said something about friends being here and i thought it must be you all. So who's your friends?" he asked looking at Autumn and the others.

"Oh come on Bokomon you don't remember me? I was here with Kouichi and the others four years ago." said Autumn.

"You don't remember me either? Really?" asked Kari "I was partnered with Ophanimon before I lost my memories."

"And I was Seraphimon's." said TK

"Kari, TK I didn't see you guys and Autumn I's great to see you againg." said Bokomon.

"Good to see you too." said Kari "Bokomon we need your help explaing something to the new digidestined."

"Alright then come and sit down." said Bokomon noticing the serious tone Kari had.

* * *

><p>"So what is it?" asked Bokomon after everyone had sat down<p>

"Myotismon." said Kari.

"I see. So it's true what Swanmon told me." said Bokomon shaking his head. "Alright what all _do_ they know?"

"Only that he's who we're up against and the crests." said Kari

"Alright then." said Bokomon "Myotismon was once a ruler of the night and a just warrior, like Lucemon, but when his thirst for power and control got the better of him, he became once of the three digimon Overlords."

"Wait I thought there were six Overlords." said Matt confused.

"He said Digimon Matt. Be patient, go on Bokomon." said Tk slight;y annoyed with his brother. Matt was always impatient.

"After he joined the ranks with the other two it became clear that not even the Legendary Warriors would be able to take on all three of them. So the warriors sealed Lucemon away and the other two were scattered to the other parts of the Digital World where they wouldn't cause so much damage. Kari, you remember that as the last battle you and Ophanimon were in together correct? The one with Myotismon?"

"Correct." said Kari

"It was becasue of that battle that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were chosen as two of the Celestial Guardians and why they didn't return to their rookie stages after the battle."

"Is that the reason we forgot as well?" asked TK

"No I believe that had more to do with Azura as he was there as well during your battle with Myotismon and was sealed as well. Myotismon was thought to have been destoryed, but now however I don't believe he was and its because of him that the worlds converged, bringing the eight of you here." Bokomon explained. "Kari, TK, Autumn, and Yuuki were here before and knows just how dangerous Myotismon is. However I don't believe you faced the other two did you? Quartz and Piedmon?"

"No I certianly don't remember them. What about you guys?" asked Kari

"No we didn't fight them, but remember what happened with Ryo?" asked Autumn "He made the four of us go home after the fight with Azura and Myotismon, since Kari and TK didn't have their digimon and we were too weak to fight anymore."

"Autumn's right. I wonder if that's when Roy faced them." TK added "Remember what he said about fighting the D-Reaper? How it was a piece of cake compared to the other digimon they faced? How much you want to be that the other digimon they faced was Piedmon and Quartz?"

"You're probably right TK, but right now we need to finish explaining about Myotismon." said Kari

"Kari's right, however that's all I know about him." said Bokomon "Though there maybe someone else that you can ask that my know more than I do."

"Who?" asked Starla

"His name is Akuoh." said Bokomon as Kari gasped

"What is it Kari?" asked Tai

"That's Ryo's brother." said Kari

"What?" Tai asked shocked. "You mean he's on as well?"

"Yeah and there are others." said Kari slightly amused. Tai was constanly forgetting things. "I'm sure you all heard Ryo's reaction to Taiyou."

"Well I think we should find him." said Matt stating the obvious again.

"We know where he is." said Kouichi looking at his brother "He's in the Dark Continent and you guys aren't exactly ready for that area yet. We'll get him."

"Right, Zoe?" Kouji asked his blonde friend.

"Right." said Zoe getting up.

"Well you all be careful and don't get into too much trouble." said Bokomon, then he laughed to himself. It was impossible for Takuya and the others not to get in trouble. "Sorry I wasn't that much help."

"You were plenty of help." said Kari following everyone out just as Matt's digivice went off. It was then that Autumn realized what the feeling she had been haveing ever since they had arrived at the house was. It seemed like she had more than one ability. She could sense powers even when they were dormat and it was a good thing she could.

"It's one of the crests." said Autumn answering the unasked question.

"Oh but where is it?" asked Sora

"Matt hold the tag I gave you toward that symbol." said Autumn pointing to an oval like shape with a line through it and two inverted horn like shapes.

"Hey that's the crest of Friendship." said TK as Matt help his tag toward the shape and it settled inside. "Now we have six. We just need to find the other two and we can go home."

"Then lets go." said Autumn

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ryo was looking for Rika, when he noticed a digital field in the middle of the park. He wasn't sure but Ryo had a feeling he would find his crush there. And though he knew it was pointless he hoped she wasn't in trouble. However as he ran to the field he noticed Sapphire and Takato as they ran toward it as well. It was then he knew he was right to think Rika was in there.<p>

"Takato! Sapphire!" he shouted catching up to them.

"Huh? Ryo? I thought you were staying in the Digital World with the others." said Takato confused.

"Long story." Ryo said as they ran into the field. There Ryo saw that Rika was fighting a digimon he had never seen before and couldn't get any data on. The last time it was like that was when they were fighting the Devas, so he knew it wasn't good. "This is not goo, Cybeerdramon-!" he started, but his cyborg dragon partner had already joined the fight.

Rika noticed Cyberdramon as he joined the fight and breifly looked at Ryo with a look of surprised to see him there. "What are you doing back? Oh never mind, grab Taiyou and get her out of here. This digimon is after her for some reason."

"Crud looks like Kari was right." said Ryo "Cyberdramon!"

"Right." said the digimon and he jumped over to Rika then looked at Taiyou who was about to ask. "Not here, come on."

"Alright." said Taiyou and she left with Ryo.

"Sapphire you stay here and help Rika. Takato we have to get Taiyou somewhere safe." said Ryo as they began to leave "Rika send Renamon after you battle, I'll explain as much as I can then." and with that Ryo left with the other two.

"Alright." shouted Rika

"Alright Sapphire just be careful." Takato called back.

"I will. Go!" she shouted then made Lopmon digivolve. "Rika you ready?"

"Yeah." said Rika as Renamon digivolved into Kyuubimon. "No one goes after my family and gets away with it."

* * *

><p>As Ryo ran with Takato and Taiyou, both started asking him questions which had started to annoy him greatly since he said he would explain when they were all together again, when he saw Kyuubimon with Rika and Sapphire with Antylomon. Ryo smiled and shook his head. "I still don't see how I beat you in that tournament."<p>

"You alright?" asked Sapphire

"I wasn't feeling well that day." Rika said answering Ryo

"Whatever, come on. We need to get out of the open." said Ryo "Takato is your parents home?"

"Uh yeah, they're always there, since the house is over the shop." said Takato. "But they know about the digimon so it's cool."

"It's not that." said Ryo. "I don't want anyone to overhear this."

"Well you come to mine." said Sapphire "I live alone so that's not a problem."

"Alright, Rika you coming? I'm sure you would want to know why they were after your sister." said Ryo knowing how Rika was.

"Yeah I'm coming." said Rika following Sapphire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why were they after her?" asked Takato once they were all seated in Sapphire's living room.

"Well it seems that Rika isn't the only Nonaka Digidestined." said Ryo shocking Rika and Taiyou.

"What?' asked Rika

"At least according to Kari." said Ryo "And since the digimon are here attacking Taiyou, I would say she was right."

"Kari was thinking Taiyou was a digidestined? My sister?" Rika asked confused.

"It looks like it and actually it makes sense. When they got to camp this year the eight of them were sent to the digital world after hearing something or seeing something strange." said Ryo "Kari said she saw a white cat standing on two legs and TK saw what he said looked like a guinea pig with wings. Matt said he heard a wolf call and Sora heard her name on the wind/ I don't know about the other four, but I figure they had something happen to them too."

"That's certainly interesting but why does Kari think that Taiyou is a digidestined?" asked Rika.

"That's something you would have to ask her, but it seems there was an incident ten years ago in Hightenview Terrace and that's why the eight of them are there." said Ryo "Taiyou did you live there at any point during that time?"

"Yeah, that's where I met Kari." said Taiyou.

"Did you see anything weird when you were there?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah a fight between two giant monsters. One was a parrot and the other was like a helmeted T-Rex." Taiyou confirmed.

"That helmeted T-Rex was known as Greymon and the other was Parrotmon." said Ryo "They're what's called Digimon."

"Digimon?" Taiyou asked slowly "So that's the thing that attacked me?"

"Yes it was a digimon as well." said Ryo "Apparently who ever wants you knows who you are and wants you gone before you can get with your digimon."

"I have a digimon?" asked Taiyou "Wait why am I wanted gone?"

"I don't know Taiyou, but I do know you do have one." said Ryo "We just need to find them."

"Alright how do we do that?" asked Taiyou.

"Well Rika?" asker Ryo looking at his crush. He thought that since it was her sister, she should explain.

"We go to the digital world and your partner will meet you themselves." said Rika, but there was something that was bothering Ryo.

"Hmm..."

"What is it Ryo?" asked Sapphire.

"I was just thinking everyone else has their digimon and well, I wouldn't even know where to start looking." said Ryo. "Rika you should come with us anyway. I'll send Autumn a message and find out where they are now so we can meet up with them."

"Alright." said Rika

"Takato you guys stay here and take care of any digimon that shows up." Ryo instructed looking at the two. "If you have to get Yamaki and have him help."

"Alright." said Takato and the two left.

"Rika, Taiyou you guys ready?" asked Ryo looking at the girls.

"Yeah." said Taiyou

"Let's go." said Rika

"Alright follow me." Ryo said and the three left to go into the digital world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Autumn and the others were walking along the tracks toward the Autumn leaf fair when Sora's digivice started to go off. Confused Sora started to panic "W-Why is my digivice going off?"<p>

"Calm down Sora." said Autumn "It must mean your crest is here somewhere."

"Oh." she said calming down. "Okay."

"Yeah." said TK however just as they started to search the group was attacked. Getting up TK couldn't believe what he saw standing there. "It can't be."

"It's him." said Yuuki

"Azura." said Kari.

"That's him?" Tai asked looking at the man who looked a lot like his uncle.

"Yeah that's him." said Kari "Tai I know that look and yes it is what you think."

"Well, well looks like I'll have my revenge." he said looking at Kari and he other three.

"Our uncle?" asked Tai shocked

"Yes our uncle." said Kari

"Well I have to admit, I never thought I would fight both of you two." said Azura however Kari just ignored him and started to look for Sora's crests.

"I don't understand, why?" asked Tai shaking, not with fear but anger. I trusted you Yorak."

"Tai that's not uncle Yorak anymore." said Kari "Its him physically but that's it."

"Kari, you and the others look for Sora's crest. We'll handle him." Autumn said "Right Wizardmon?"

"Right."

"Kari I can't fight him." said Tai

"Well at least you have some smarts about you, Tai." Azura said howevere it was the wrong thing to say as Tai took it as him saying he was a coward and that was the one thing Tai hated to be, was a coward.

"Alright Sora let's go. Tai, come with us." said Kari

"No." Tai said shocking everyone.

"What?" asked Kari shocked at first

"I'm fighting with Autumn." said Tai shocking the other except Kari who had a feeling as to why he wasn't going to back down.

"Alright, just be careful Tai." said Kari hugging him. The she went back to looking for Sora's crest.

"I will." said Tai then he turned to Autumn. "Are you alright with it?"

"Of course." said Autumn however just then Tai's crest started to glow and Agumon, who had already digivolved to his champion form, took it a step forward and digivolved again into MetalGreymon.

"Oh my. Looks like you all have learned a few tricks since we last met." said Azura. "Well then-"

"**_Gigacrusher!_**" shouted MetalGreymon cutting Azura off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a good distance from the fight Sora's digivice started to go off again and Kari looked down at the area where they were and saw a heart shape etched into the sand. It was then Kari knew where the crest was. "Sora, over here!"<p>

"Autumn! Tai!" a shout was heard after they heard Kari call for Sora and they turned to see two Digimon coming with three humans two of whom they knew well.

"Ryo! Rika!" said Autumn it was then that she saw another that looked a lot like Rika. "Who is that?"

"This is my sister Taiyou." said Rika jumping off Kyuubimon who had seen the attck going toward the others, who were still looking for Sora's crest.

"Kari lookout!" shouted TK as he knocked Kari down and a fox like digimon rushed by blocking the attack.

"Thank you Kyuubimon." Kari said as TK blushing looked away.

"You're welcome, but you need to be more careful." Kyuubimon said as Sora came over to where they were.

"What did you find? Before you were almost hit Kari?" she asked

"We will." TK answered Kyuubimon still blushing as Kari moved off TK. "If you're here then that means-"

"Hi TK, hi Kari." Rika said walking over to them and helped them both up.

"Hi Rika. Oh Sora, this symbol, hold your tag up to it." Kari said and Sora held it up to the symbol, which then started to glow and settled into her tag.

"Now all we need is mine." said Starla

"I don't _think_ so." said Azura from above them.

"WHAT?!" Kari shouted turning to her uncle.

"Yorak we're not through here!" shouted Tai as she stood beside two others that not even Kari knew.

"Hey who are they?" asked Yuuki confused.

"They're MagnaGarurumon and Emperor Greymon. Kouji and Takuya's mega forms." said Kouichi walking up to them.

"Oh cool." said Kari

"Yes and I suggest we get out of here while they hold him off." said Autumn "Kari you had better get Tai. You know that he won't stop unless you do."

"Alright." Kari said as she grabbed her brother by the hand and forcibly dragged away.

"Kari let go!" he shouted

"No." she said.

"Get going!" shouted Takuya as he ran in his mega form and blocked the attacks that strayed onto their path. "Kouji is holding him off but I don't know how long for!"

"Thanks Takuya. Be careful." said Kari as she continued to drag Tai away from the battle.

"I'm staying." said Starla not wanting to leave Kouji behind, but Sora grabbed her hand and started to drag her as well. However just then Azura scowled and took off.

"I don't get it, why did he leave?" asked Starla

"Because of us." said Gallantmon and Sapphire, who stood beside Antylomon.

"I thought you guys were keeping an eye for digimon back home." said Ryo as he and Cyberdramon finished their fight.

"We were when the two of us were sucked into a digital warp." said Sapphire as Takato dedigivolved surprising the others.

"So Ryou isn't the only one that can do that merging with digimon thing?" asked Matt as Tai sulked

"No Rika Ryo and I can do it." said Takato "Another friend can as well but he moved and we haven't heard from him in a while."

"Its called Biomerge." said Rika shaking her head at Takato's less than effective explanation. "It's a complicated form of digivolution that only those closest to their digimon can achive."

"Anyway Ryo, we were fighting with one of Myotismon's goons when we got pulled into the warp." said Sapphire

"I also contacted Yamaki when we got here and he said he would call Henry and fill him in." said Takato "But we need to get out of here before _he_ catches on we're here."

"Who? Myotismon already knows we're here. So does Azura. Who else is there? " asked TK and Ryo sighed. The he turned to Rika and nodded. Sighing she walked over to her sister and the other new ones.

"Piedmon and Quartz." she said with a sigh. She didn't want to overload her sister, but with what happened with Azura she couldn't hide it no more.

"Wait aren't they...?" started Tai

"Two of the Overlords." said Ryo. "Their the ones Rika Takato and I faced after the D-Reaper with a few others."

"A few other Overlords or a few other digidestined?" asked Taiyou confused.

"Other digidestined." said Takato. "I forgot you don't know much really."

"Kari can I talk to you? Gatomon too?" asked Ryo motioning Rika to join them.

"Sure what's up?" Kari asked confused.

"I've been thinking why would Myotismon want to destroy Taiyou, if she doesn't have a digimon right now?" asked Ryo and Rika had to admit he had a point.

"It's her crest." said Kari confusing the other two.

"What?" asked Ryo "What do you mean, her crest?"

Kari sighed as she pulled her own crest out and showed the light crest to them. "I have the crest of Light, TK the crest of Hope, Sora has the Crest of Love, Matt the crest of friendship, Tai has the crest of Courage, Autumn has the crest of Kindness, and Yuuki has the crest of Sincerity."

"I see, but what about Taiyou's crest?" asked Ryo. "I mean why would Myotismon want to destroy her?"

"Her crest is the crest of Shadows. Along with mine, TK Autumn and Yuuki's, it helps balance the digital world."

"Of course now it makes sense." said Ryo then he suddenly looked at Gatomon. "Hey Gatomon have you heard from Coronamon lately?"

"No which has me worried." said Gatomon

"I wonder..." Ryo trailed off.

"If Coronamon has been captured or something?" asked Kari

"Or something else. I believe Gatomon understands where I'm going with this." Ryo said while Gatomon nodded.

"Tricked into working for one of the Overlords. Made to believe his partner is never coming." said Gatomon.

"Exactly, I'm sure you remember don't you?" he asked

"Yeah, the first time we faced him. He had me conviced I was never going to meet Kari." Gatomon said.

"Exactly and I have a feeling that Coronamon is the same way." said Ryo "Gatomon you need to get to him. Only a true friend can do it. I'm sure you-"

"yeah but how?" Kari asked cutting him off.

"I have an idea." Ryo said. "I can send Cyberdramon in, since he still has a few bugs that causes him to go wild. I'm sure he can get Coronamon out of there."

"Or rather in the continent of Darkness." said Cyberdramon. "It would be easier to get to him there."

"Gatomon you have to talk to him." said Ryo "Kari do you agree?"

"Yeah I do." said Kari

"Alright Cybredramon go. We'll meet you there." said Ryo and the digimon left. Ryo looked at Gatomon as they walked to the trains and noticed the look on her face. "Gatomon are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Yes."

"Alright then lets head toward the continent." said Ryo "Kouichi since it's your area, can you lead?"

"Yeah lets go." he said and the three groups of digidestined rode the trains to the Gate of Darkness, where they had to walk the rest of the way since the trailmons wouldn't take them any farther. Something that hadn't changed since the first time the warriors had come. "Alright guys lets do this!"

* * *

><p>Well finally finished the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it<p> 


	6. The Guardian Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters related to the show, Taiyou belongs to Lady Frozen, who helped me write this whole set.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Guardian Returns<p>

Cyberdramon walked through the continent and wondered just where Coronamon would be when he saw the very digimon that he had been looking for. "Coronamon!" he shouted causing Coronamon to turn as he heard his name and saw his old friend Cyberdramon walking up to him.

"What have you been doing Coronamon?" asked Cyberdramon hoping his friend wouldn't pick up the scent of being with humans. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been busy. What have you been doing?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Training." Cyberdramon said quickly.

"What have you really been doing? You can't lie to me and you know it." said Coronamon

"What do you mean?" Cyberdramon asked "I've been training. How do you think I've gotten to my ultimate form?"

"You have a human partner don't you?" Coronamon asked

"WHAT?!"Cyberdramon said shocked

"I know that there are humans here, but I'll never have a human partner." Coronamon said and it was then that Cyberdramon knew Ryo was right.

"Why do you say that?" he asked "Were you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah I was. They never came and they're not going to come, I just know it." Coronamon said

"How do you know?" Cyberdramon asked "I mean there are humans here like you said and I wonder if all of them have partners."

"Someone told me they know what its like waiting for their partner and that partner never showed up." Coronamon said then her realized what Cyberdramon had said. "What do you mean they don't all have partners?"

"I was near them to gather information and I noticed that one didn't have a digimon."

"I guess I could meet this human. Maybe they're my partner. I hope I'm not getting hopeful though, I'd be seen as weak that way."

"You remember Gatomon?" Cyberdramon asked suddenly sensing the cat digimon's presence.

"My best friend." Coronamon said nodding.

"You know she thought she would never meet her partner and she did eight years ago." Cyberdramon said.

"Really?" Coronamon asked shocked. Just then Gatomon walked up to them. "Gatomon..."

"It's true Coronamon. I've been exactly where you are now and I found my partner, even though I'd stop hoping." said Gatomon.

"Gatomon we should get going." said Cyberdramon suddenly. "I'm sure he's listening or watching."

"Or both." said Gatomon "But your right Cyberdramon, we need to get out of here."

"You guys know?" asked Coronamon shocked at first then shook his head. "No I was sent on a solo mission. He doesn't listen in on what I do. He watches but doesn't listen, not usually."

"Of course we know about you and you would be surprised." said Cyberdramon "Right Gatomon?"

"Yeah, let me guess, he sent you on an information gathering and scouting mission. Find the digidestined and learn what you can about them, right?" asked Gatomon.

"I...how did you know that?" asked Coronamon shocked

"Because Gatomon was the same way when we met her, but it was Wizardmon that managed to help her." said Cyberdramon as clouds came and lighting struck.

"Uh oh, he's here." Coronamon said shrinking with fear.

"We told you." said Cyberdramon then he turned to the train that was coming "RYO!"

"KARI!" Gatomon shouted as well looking at the train as well.

"So I see the traitor has returned."

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted back as she ran toward her digimon.

"I'm not a traitor, you are. To the entier Digital World. I found my partner, and I'm sorry you never did." Gatomon said in defiance.

"Ha,ha well I wouldn't want to be one to a weak Human." said Myotismon as Kari turned to Myotismon and glared while Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon.

"We're not the ones that feel betrayed and the need to rule their home." said Kari

"Oh I see so you want to fight do you?" he asked the girl but was stopped by Coronamon. "Get out of my way fool."

"No. You sent me to find them, and that might have been your first mistake of many." Coronamon said as Taiyou felt a strange connection to the digimon and slowly walked over.

"Are you my partner?" she asked as Coronamon turned to her and felt connected to her

"I think so." he said

"So it looks like Piedmon was right after all." said Myotismon "You were the last child, and who would have thought I would have yet another traitor in my forces."

"Piedmon?" Ryo asked shocked. "It can't be, we destroyed him."

"I'm no traitor! I won't be a slave to a digimon that wants to enslave and rule over the rest of us!" Coronamon shouted. At that moment Taiyou's digivice, that she received when she got there and Coronamon digivolved into Firamon.

"What a fool." Myotismon said smiling "Crimson Lighting!" he shouted, however he was blocked by a large red lion. "Impossible! How did the two of them digivolve?!"

"Two?" Ryo asked confused, then he looked at Lunamon and saw that she had digivolved to Lekismon.

"I...I don't... Kari what happened?" asked Starla

"Lunamon reacted to your desire to protect this world." said Kari.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hearts are connected." Rika said "When the emotions are strong enough your digimon reflects them."

"You mean Lunamon digivolved because of me?" asked Starla

"That's right." said Lekismon "Firamon you want to handle this together?"

"Absolutely." he said "Fira Bomb!"

"Tear Arrow!" shouted Lekismon

"Impossible!" Myotismon said blocking their attacks.

"Kari you had better have everyone digivolve to their ultimate or Mega forms, now!" said Ryo then he turned to the tamers "Rika, Takato lets go!"

"Right!"

"Autumn!" Kari shouted

"Right! TK lets do this." said Autumn leaving Yuuki out for some reason.

"Got it, Patamon digivolve." shouted TK

"Right." he said and digivolved to his ultimate form

"Rika you had better Biomerge. Takuya you guys too."

"Zoe Tommy beast evolve now!" shouted Takuya

"Got it beast spirit evolution!" Zoe shouted "Zephyrmon!"

"Kouji, Kouichi fusion, now!" Takuya shouted to the twins while JP and Tommy evolved into their beast forms.

"Right." said the twins and the three evolved into their fusion forms.

"Sora! We need everyone's help." Kari shouted.

"Got it." said Sora, then she turned to Biyomon and nodded, who then digivolved as did the others.

"You think a group of digimon like this will defeat me?" Myotismon laughed.

"You would be surprised." said TK "Right Kari?"

"Right. Tai Sora everyone, are you ready?" asked Kari but then she noticed that Yuuki wasn't there and neither was Dorumon.

"Ready." Tai said

"Ready." said Sora

"So are we." said Matt.

"Oh please you can't beat me." said Myotismon.

"Angewomon are you ready?" Kari asked, however just then Tai gasped and stared past his sister. "Tai what is it?" she asked, but he just pointed behind her. So she turned around and gasped herself. "I don't believe it."

"It's Azura." said Yuuki shocked, but Kari was more surprised by Yuuki's sudden reappearance than that of her oddly challenged uncle.

"But what is he doing here?" asked Autumn confused and shocked at the same time.

"Good of us or bad for us?' asked TK

"I don't know TK." Kari replied coming back to herself.

"In a way both." said Azura, but it was a different voice than the one he had before at the fair. It was the one Kari and Tai knew well.

"Uncle Yorak?" Kari asked confused

"Yes. Its hard to explain but I was a part of the first group to come here. Takuya Zoe, I believe you know what happened."

"Yeah, my parents were also part of the first group." said Zoe.

"So was ours." said Kouji "It's why we were chosen."

"Exactly but you...don't...ugh."

"I remember, my parents told me what happened to you." said Zoe "I don't remember it exactly, but you were cursed or something."

"Ugh...y...yes...and because of that...I could..."

"Become a Digimon?" asked Zoe

"Not exactly." said Kouichi "Guys you had better get back."

"Kouichi's right." said Kouji. "We've seen this before."

"Seen what?" Kari asked scared for her uncle.

"They're right...I have...no control over Azuramon."

"You mean he's inside you?!" asked Taiyou shocked.

"Yes...ugh...take Firamon and get out of here...I'll stop Myotismon for as long as I can."

"Alright Uncle, please be careful." Kari said sadly.

"I will." said Yorak

"Alright lets get out of here." said Autumn and they all took off while Yorak blocked Myotismon from following them.

"Hey Kari do you have any idea what happened back there?" asked Starla as they either ran or flew through the air.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari

"About your uncle showing up like that and how he was acting like something was hurting him." Starla said.

"I noticed it as well." Tai said "Kari you don't think..."

"What, Tai?" asked Kari

"I think he absorbed the digimon the first digidestined fought." said Tai confirming what Autumn had been feeling

"Oh that would make sense I guess, as to why to seal it. But it's fighting him, trying to take over." Kari said looking down. "Tai we may loose our uncle."

"I know, but he's fighting it. Though he's losing badly." said Tai causing them all to look at the two siblings.

"Well it would make sense giving the way he was acting." said Autumn "But that would mean he was the one we fought with eight years ago."

"Don't worry Kari we'll think of something." said Tai hugging his sister

"If he's your uncle, then how do we defeat him?" asked Matt.

"Matt not now." said Tai looking at his sister's back who was still hugging him and he could feel her crying. She had been so much closer to their uncle than he had been, so he understood why she was so upset.

"hey Kari are you okay?" TK asked concerned as he walked toward her.

"I just don't know what to do." said Kari wiping the tears away.

"Look I...uh know this may be a bad time but... um can I talk to you? " he asked "Alone?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kari asked as Tai and Matt walked away.

"Um...well...I um..."

"What?" Kari asked confused by TK's sudden shyness.

"Um...I really...Like you, Kari." he said looking away and Kari blushed, looked down and mumbled a response.

"I like you too."

"R-Really?" TK asked looking at his friend quickly"

"You heard that?" she asked looking up and sighed. "But yeah, I have since last summer."

"I have as well, for a long time." said TK

"Really?" Kari asked

"Yes." said TK "I've always like you. Ever since we were kids, but I never said anything, because I wasn't even really sure how I felt about you until..."

"Kari? TK?" Tai asked walking back over to them "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Tai, we're fine just talking." answered Kari slightly annoyed at her brother. He always had the rottenest timing.

"I see," said Tai smiling "I'm sorry but I need to talk to you, Kari."

"Alright, we'll finish talking later TK, okay?"

"Alright?" TK sighed then he walked over to his brother.

"So what's up Tai?" Kari asked as Tai sighed and looked at his sister.

"You know we may have to fight Yorak."

"I know." she said sadly.

"You know I was thinking...about yours and the others abilities."

"What about them?" Kari asked confused

"I was wondering when did you guys start noticing them?" asked Tai

"About four years ago, why?"

"That's about the time Autumn met Kouichi and the other right?" Tai asked curious.

"Yeah why?" Kari asked

"I was thinking maybe it wasn't Azura's sealing that gave you your abilities." said Tai confusing Kari

"What do you mean?"

"I think it was Yorak. You saw the way he was acting earlier, he was fighting it. I think he gave you four the abilities you have now in order to stop Azuramon from taking control of him completely." said Tai as Ryo walked over

"That would make sense, I guess. Hey Ryo." said Kari who could tell that he knew what they had been talking about.

"Tai's right Kari." he said not even wasting time. "I just recently found out."

"Really? My uncle somehow gave us these abilities?"

"Yes." said Ryo. "When he was at the Leaf Fair I managed to get some data to analyze and that's when I discovered it."

"Do you know how he did it?" asked Kari

"No I don't which is weird, but I do know that he gave them to you for a reason, besides stopping Azuramon." said Ryo "The only way we'll know for sure is if we find him and your uncle is in control long enough to tell us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Azrua was flying through the air in the digital world thinking about what had happened in the Continent of Darkness and how the human he had absorbed managed to get brief control of him again. It had only happened once before, right as the five had sealed him away, but he still remembered it like yesterday. He remembered waiting and waiting for a partner, watching as all his friends got theirs and pretty soon he was left alone. After a while he decided that he didn't care if he had a partner or not and started roaming around the Digital world picking fights just trying to make something of himself, until it happened. One day he digivolved from his rookie to his ultimate form by passing the champion stage all together. He knew as Akinemon he would be even stronger and knew he could fight against stronger foes.

Then he met Myotismon and the two worked together. Finally he evolved into his mega form after he met the digidestined and he made the mistake of underestimating the eight of them. It was Yorak, the eldes of the eight, that caused him to lose. By sacrificing his life, he somehow he merged with Azuramon and they became one. Because of that he was sealed by the middle brother, Susumu.

"You won't stop me this time Yorak." he said looking out the a window in Myotismon's castle. "You or your little friends."

"Really? Seems to me like he did stop you the first time you faced these little friends." said a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked Azura turning around and seeing a clown like digimon standing behind him. "Oh it's you Piedmon. What do you want?"

"You know, the same as you." he said "Just those kids out of the way."

"They're stronger than you think." said another voice.

"Onyx, how nice of you to show up." said Piedmon disgusted by the human and his laid back attitude. "Where's Lucemon?"

"Cleaning up some unwanted attention." said Onyx "What of Myotismon?" he asked Azura

"I'm not his keeper. He does what he wants." said Azura looking away. He always wondered why he was fooling around with idiots like them.

"Well excuse me." Onyx said "What's your problem?"

"I think he's just upset that the humans got the better of him." said Myotismon walking in with Lucemon and Quartz. "So what do we do with them?"

"Leave the warriors to me. I have a bone to pick with them." said Lucemon "Onyx?"

"Of course." he said and the two left.

"What about the Tamers and the other ones?" asked Azura still looking out the window.

"We shall handle the Tamers like before." said Piedmon "Quartz?"

"Of course. I look forward to facing the Tamers again." said Quartz.

"I guess that leaves us with the new kids." said Azura.

"Why do you not sound happy about that?" asked Myotismon "Is it that boy?"

"SHUT UP MYOTISMON!" shouted Azura. "You know nothing of my pas, so why don't you go face them and handle things on your own?"

"Alright then." said Myotismon and he left Azura to his thoughts, with his face slightly amused at the way he was acting. Myotismon knew that because his nephew was there Azura would begin to second guess himself. He just hoped that it wouldn't interfere with his plans.

"I won't let him get the best of me again. I can't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Kari and Ryo were still talking about their theory when Kari finally agreed with them asking her uncle. "I guess we should ask after, but we don't know where he is."

"That's a good plan." said Tai "But I don't know that it would work. Azura is stronger than we thought."

"Well it's better than nothing, Tai." said Ryo. "I'll go tell Rika and the other Tamers." he added but before Tai or Kari could answer, Autumn walked over. She knew that Tai and Kari would have a hard time facing their uncle, but if they wanted to get home, they had to.

"Kari, Tai can I talk to you guys?" she asked

"Sure what's up?" Tai asked as he turned to her.

"Hi Autumn, what's on your mind?" asked Kari

"I was thinking about your uncle. Wouldn't he be able to explain what happened eight years ago? I mean why we were able to defeat Myotismon when no one else could ." said Autumn

"Yeah I think he could." Kari said "What do you think Tai?"

"I don't know you guys. What if he used that scene back there as a way to lure us to him?" Tai asked thinking how he had been tricked before.

"Don't you remember what dad told us?" asked Kari "He was one of the originals."

"I know that Kari, but Azura-" Tai started

"Was your uncle's original partner." Ryo said looking away. Tai looked at Ryo shocked, but didn't say anything. He would confront him later about it.

"The way to learn anything is to somehow talk to my Uncle Yorak. I don't see any other option." Kari said stubbornly "Autumn?"

"You're kidding right Kari?" Yuuki asked walking up to the before Autumn could answer. "Autumn it's crazy."

"Why Yuuki? No one but my uncle knows what really happened to him." Kari said "And I would like to know."

"It may be crazy, but Kari's right. It's the only way we'll figure it out." said Autumn "Tai, you TK and Kari will come with me to the dark Continent. Kouichi I know you're going to come whether I like it of not."

"You'd better believe it." he said as Kari just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Ryo you and the other Tamers had better stay here in case something bug comes alright, Rika?' Autumn asked knowing how she were to go crashing into things without thinking.

"Alright." said Rika giving into reason for once.

"Alright the rest of us will split up and see if we can find the other Overlords before they find us." said Ryo "Also since I'm the only one who knows the way out of here besides the trailmon I'll go get Henry and the others. Since Piedmon is back its only right that they be here."

"Taiyou it may be a good idea if you come with us." Autumn said to the girl. She knew that Taiyou had to be confused and would want to know something that only one of them could answer. "Is that alright with you Rika?"

"Yeah just keep an eye on her." said Rika

"Rika are you sure?" asked Taiyou

"I'm sure little sis. I know Kari especially won't let you out of her sight." Rika said

"Alright then, lets go." said Autumn and her Kari, Tai Taiyou, TK, Yuuki and Kouichi headed toward the continent once more. However they had only made it a few ways away from the others when Tai saw the very man that he grew up knowing .

"Looks like he came to us." he said coldly

"Oh boy, here we go." said Agumon, who like Tai didn't trust the man coming toward them unlike Kari.

"Hi Uncle Yorak. We weren't expecting you to find us." Kari said

"I have to tell you guys something before I lose control again." said Yorak.

"What is it?' asked Kari

"I gave you and your friends the abilities you have." said Yorak "I did it because..."

"Because? Uncle are you alright?" asked Kari worried

"No he's trying to regain control." said Yorak. "I have to act quickly. I gave them to you because I know you four were the only ones that could stop Azuramon. Not even me or the other could completely stop him. In the end I was absorbed and your father sealed me along with him."

"How do we stop him?" Kari asked

"I'm not...I'm not sure Kari." Yorak sighed "You may have to destroy Myotismon first. When the eight of us originally came here, Azuramon...well he..."

"What?" Taiyou asked.

"He was your original partner, wasn't he?" asked Tai shocking everyone except for Autumn Kari and Ryo.

"Yes he was." said Yorak. "But I didn't realize it until recently."

"Is there a way to un-absorb you?" Kari asked

"I don't know Kari." said Yorak. "I...ugh..."

"Uncle!"

"I don't think so little girl."

"Azura!" Tai shouted

"So I take it you've learned the truth."

"Azura why are you so negative? I was like you until just recently." said Coronamon

"Whatever, I would never be with a human." said Azura

"Why not? Humans aren't as weak as you believe them to be. No as Myotismon made you believe them to be. He's the reason you gave up ever finding your partner isn't he?" Coronamon asked

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Azura shouted, but Coronamon and Gatomon saw through him.

"Yes you do. I've been where you are too. I helped Coronamon and we can help you. we both almost gave up hope ourselves but someone helped me and brought me together with Kari. Then I helped Coronamon." Gatomon said as Kari gasped in pain.

"You're lying!" he shouted throwing one of his swords on his back.

"No they're not." Kari choked out as Wizardmon blocked the sword. "You fell lonely, lost and scared."

"No I'm not!" Azura said panicking

"Yes you are. You just want to meet your partner, to have a purpose again that isn't hateful." Kari said "I'm afriad you absorbed your partner, but you can meet him if we can figure out how to seperate the two of you again."

"W-What?" said Azura putting his swords away.

"My Uncle Yorak, is your partner. You absorbed him during your battle because of Myotismon making you feel so negative." Kari said "When we figure out how to seperate you two, we can meet him and be with him for the rest of your lives."

"Hmm...Are you serious?" he asked looking at the two that he knew worked for Myotismon. "You can?"

"Yes. I don't work for Myotismon any more, not since meeting my partner." Gatomon said

"I left him recently as well, because I was introduced to my partner and we can help you meet you." said Coronamon

"Alright." said Azura "I know how to seperate us but we need to..."

"So you have betrayed us as well?"

"Myotismon." Kari said glaring.

"Who else?" asked the vampire digimon.

"Leave them out of this." said Azura flying in between his family and his former partner. "Tai get them out of here. I'll meet up with you guys later."

"No lets us stay and fight." said Tai not wanting to lose his uncle again, but Kari started pulling him away.

"Tai let him fight. We can help him better by letting him fight then staying here and possibly getting hurt, which could distract him." Kari said pulling him away.

"But..."

"I know you're worried about him, I am too but he can't fight if we're here too. He'll be worrying about us and get distracted."

"Alright, lets go guys." said Tai giving into reason and they took off while Azura and Myotismon faced off.

"You really think that you can stop me alone?" Myotismon asked laughing.

"I'm not alone." said Azura thinking about the others and he new friends.

"Oh please." Myotismon said "_**Lighting Strike!**_"

"_**Double Blade!**_" Azura shouted and twin blades of energy shot from his swords shocking Myotismon and Azuraa as well.

"WHAT?!"

_'Where did that come from?'_

_**'From us together'**_ said Yorak _**'I've been here this whole time, waiting for you and thanks to Kari and the others you finally realized the truth. I wasn't absorbed, we merged and became Azuramon.'**_

_ 'You've been here this whole time?'_

_**'I have.'**_ said Yorak and he could feel the hatred and anger that Azura had been building up for years against the humans disappear and he finally opened his mind to friendship. _**'Now, however we have to face Myotismon.'**_

_ 'Right!'_

"Don't think your betrayal will go unpunished." said Myotismon "Even if you manage to defeat me the others with stop you."

"I don't think so. Aqua Blade Strike!" he shouted and caused Myotismon to flee. Cursing Azura took off toward the forest station, where Yorak's family was waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Tai paced the castle where they were staying until his uncle joined them, but he was starting to worry. He knew that Kari was right about them leaving, but he was still worried. However as he paced the floor he started to annoy his sister more than ever.

"Tai calm down." Kari said annoyed.

"I can't, I'm worried." he said.

"As am I, but pacing and thinking about it doesn't help anything." she said as Tai sighed and looked at his sister.

"I can't help it."

"Try focusing on something else." Kari suggested.

"Don't bother." said Ryo "Look." he added pointing out the window.

"It's him!" shouted Tai running out the door and Kari quickly followed him.

"Oh boy here we go again." Autumn sighed, following the others. Ryo started to follow them, but Rika pulled him back.

"It's a family thing." Rika said "I think they're okay now since he's here."

"Guys there's more to it than that." said Takato.

"What do you mean Takato?" asked Ryo

"Rika didn't you sense it earlier?" he asked

"Sense what?" Rika asked

"I don't think that Yorak was absorbed." said Takato

"Oh the Bio-Merge." said Rika "Yes I sense did sense that."

"You guys think…"

"That they're bio-merged, yes."

"Come on you guys. How is it that…"

"Look and you'll see for yourself." said Takato pointing out to where Yorak Kamiya was standing standing with a very shocked and confused Tai.

"I...don't…" Tai started confused looking at his uncle and the ultimate digimon beside him.

"Ha, it's a long story Tai." said Yorak "Kari I think you understand a bit."

"I do." Kari said

"Well I don't." said Tai

"The Tamers can explain it better than I can." said Kari

"Okay..." said Tai slowly."What happened to Myotismon?"

"Yorak we need to get out of the open." said Akinemon

"He's right, but where can we go?" asked Yorak

"We can go into the castle. It's Seraphimon's." said Kari

"I don't know..." Akinemon said nervously

"You're with us didn't bring anyone with you." Kari said "Also they know we're trying to help and save you."

"I...uh…"

"What's wrong?" asked Taiyou confused

"I don't think they would want me around." Akinemon said "No after what I've done."

"Why wouldn't we let you in, when you haven't truly done anything wrong?" asked Ophanimon coming to the door. "You've just been manipulated by a digimon that is pure evil."

"Uh… alright." he said following Yorak inside.

"Tai come with me." said Yorak "Akinemon you explain what's going on with the other Overlords to Ophanimon and the other guardians.

"Alright." Akinemon said and he walked to where the other Guardians were waiting, while Tai and Yorak walked to where Rika and the others were.

"Welcome back Yorak." Ryo said nodding to them.

"Thank you Ryo." he said. "Rika can you explain about Bio Merge?"

"Yes. Biomerge is kind of like what the warriors can do but different. With Biomerge we become one with our digimon partner, but still have two minds in one body. Two minds that are both synced and independent."

"Is that what happened with you Yorak?" asked Tai

"Well sort of." said Yorak.

"Huh?"

"Akinemon and I were merged, but weren't exactly in sync." said Yorak "It's hard to explain."

"So what now?" asked Takato

"I don't know." said Yorak walking away. 'But I'm sure we're going to find out sooner than we want.'


	7. The Return of the Devas

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters related to the show, Taiyou belongs to Lady Frozen, who helped me write this whole set.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Return Of The Devas<p>

Yorak looked out the window thinking about the last time he was in the digital world. He still couldn't believe that he had somehow merged with Akinemon, but he had and it had caused both his brothers a lot of trouble according to Takuya and Tai. But he knew no matter what they had to stop Myotismon and the other two digimon Overlords, and he had to save his friends before they chose someone to replace him. While he was thinking Kari walked up with Takuya and Tai.

"Hey Yorak you okay?" Tai asked but Yorak just shook his head.

"I don't know Tai. Kari did you tell everyone like I asked?"

"Yes we did." Kari said still unsure whether uncle was planning.

"Yorak can I ask you why you wanted them to know what happened?" asked Takuya, he understood what it was like to keep things away from others, but his uncle...well there was something about him that he was hiding even from them.

"Because it's time that they know the truth about me." Yorak said avoiding the question. His family didn't need to know about the small quest he had to take on.

"Kari can I talk to you?" Takuya asked, but Kari didn't answer him.

"Uncle you're hiding something, but I can't figure out what. What are you so scared to tell us?" Kari asked

"It's nothing Kari." said Yorak "I just don't feel like I belong here is all."

"Well alright, but you're probably wrong." said Kari "Sorry for ignoring you Takuya. What's up?"

"Never mind I'm going to scout with the twins." said Takuya as Yuuki walked up to Kari.

"Alright. Hi Yuuki." said Kari as Takuya left

"Kari Ophanimon was wanting to talk with you and your uncle." said Yuuki "TK is already there."

"Okay, are you coming uncle?"

"Yeah." Yorak sighed. "Akinemon you might as well come too. I have a feeling it's about you."

"Alright." said the digimon and they went to meet with Ophanimon.

"You wanted to see us?" Kari asked

"Yes I wanted to show you something that we found while scanning the digital world looking for the Overlords." said Ophanimon.

"What is it?" asked Ryo, who was there with Rika, however the girl gasped when she saw a familiar looking bull.

"Oh no, not him again." Rika said.

"Who Rika?" asked Takato walking in with Henry and Sapphire

"Vajramon." said Rika

"It's not possible, Renamon defeated him when she digivolved to ultimate the first time." said Henry who had arrived with Ryo after he got Yamaki's message.

"We're not sure how it is but he's apparently the newest Overlord, or one that works for them." said Seraphimon.

"No he has replaced Yorak and myself. He betrayed the sovereign, Zhuqaimon." said Akinemon. "I remember him hanging around Myotismon. He constantly annoyed me when I was Azuramon."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo

"Vajramon didn't trust Azuramon." said Yorak. "I guess he could sense me, though no one else did."

"Well that's an interesting turn of events, though not a good one." said Kari

"That it is." said Yorak. "The question is why now? Why wait until we have all the digidestined?"

"Yorak is right, it doesn't make sense." said Tai "What do you think Kari?"

"I don't know. They must be planning something big." Kari said looking at the video. "It might have something to do with whatever it is you won't tell us uncle."  
>"Hmm." he said then Yorak just walked away from the others.<p>

"Kari what do you mean?" asked Ophanimon.

"Uncle Yorak is still hiding something. I just don't know what it is." said Kari

"I wouldn't worry about it." said Yuuki a little too cheery. "It's nothing major. Not like this."

"What is it though?" asked Kari "I wish he would quit being so scared and tell us."

"Kari how would you feel if you started to attack your family and couldn't help it?" Kouichi asked walking in with Kouji and Takuya.

"I would probably hate myself, but it wasn't his fault."

"It wasn't mine either." said Kouichi quietly, he knew what it was like to attack friends and family. "But I still hated the fact that I hurt my brother."

"Kouichi you really need to stop blaming yourself. It was Lucemon's fault that you..." Kouji started, but Kouichi interrupted.

"I know Kouji but it doesn't help."

"Anyway, Kari you see what we mean?" asked Kouji

"And it's Myotismon and the other Overlords fault that my uncle..."

"Exactly its not his fault precisely." said Ryo. "Just give him some time."

"Alright." said Kari as Yuuki walked out and walked to where Yorak walked to.

"I thought you would be here." she said.

"You know?"

"What you've been thinking? About your friends?"

"I forgot you got the ability to hear thoughts." said Yorak sighing.

"Why don't you tell Kari? She can help you, we all can."

"Yuuki this is something I have to do on my own." said Yorak "Besides you have your own problem."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Yuuki "I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

"Deal." said Yorak and Yuuki walked back into the the room as Takato saw something else in the video cam.

"Guys look at this." he said causing them to quit arguing and look back at the screen.

"Kari do you see what I see?" asked Ryo looking at the same digimon that the five of them originally beat.

"Oh my gosh. No it can't be. Not him too!" Kari said looking at the demon digimon.

"Who is that Kari?" asked Tai confused by his sister's reaction.

"His name is Devimon, oh why do we have to deal with him?" asked Kari remembering the last fight they were in with him.

"No, NO!" shouted TK running from the room.

"TK" Matt asked shocked "What's his problem?"

"Bad past with Devimon." said Kari worried.

"What do you mean Kari?" asked Matt, but Seraphimon shook his head at Kari.

"I'll talk to him." he said walking after his friend.

"Thank you Seraphimon." said Kari

"O...kay now I'm confused." said Matt

"Sorry Matt but it's not up to me to tell you." she said.

"Alright." said Matt as Seraphimon walked after TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TK stood on the banister outside thinking of his first encounter with Devimon and he nearly broke down. He would never forget the first time Patamon had digivolved to Angemon and how he sacrificed himself to save him and Kari. Just then Seraphimon walked up to him and sighed.

"TK I know how it is. When Ophanimon and I sacrificed our other forms to seal Azura away I felt like I lost my best friend." said Seraphimon. "But in a way I didn't. Don't let Devimon win against you TK

"Thank you Seraphimon." said TK

"Of course." said the angel digimon as Kari walked out with Yuuki, Autumn and Ryo.

"Hey Kari." said TK

"Hey feeling any better?"

"Yeah I guess." said TK "It's just hard."

"We'll get through it and we'll beat him for good this time, together." said Kari.

"Thanks Kari." said TK taking her hand

"Come on guys I think they want to talk alone." said Ryo and they all left.

"Oh, looks like it 's just us now." Kari said looking around.

"That's alright with me." said TK "We never _did_ get finish our talk earlier."

"Yeah, now we can." Kari said and she smiled.

"Kari how long have you liked me?" TK asked looking over the ridge.

"Since a little after we met, why?"

"I was just wondering." said TK blushing

"Well you said you've like me about the some length of time, right?"

"Yeah, I just didn't really know it until...well..."

"Until what?"

"Do you remember when we fell during the attack when Rika and the others came?"

"Yeah? Oh..." Kari said looking down blushing as well.

"Well... I noticed then that I liked you more than just a friend."

"Oh wow. I realized I liked you sometime last summer while we were at camp."

"I see." said TK looking away _'I'm make a total fool of myself.' _"Anyway, uh Kari if we get back home, uh do... do you want...to, I don't know, go out somewhere?"

"I would love to." she said then kissed him on the cheek.

"R-really?" asked TK blushing from Kari kissing him on the cheek.

"Really." she said giggling a little at his reaction as Tai and Matt watched their two siblings hold hands and as Kari kissed TK on the cheek. Tai smiled as his sister finally told TK about her feelings and Matt was the same about TK.

"Now if only I could work about Yuuki." said Tai walking away

"You should tell her." said Matt as TK and Kari walked back in.

"Tell who what?" asked TK, but Kari knew exactly what Matt meant.

"You'll find out if Tai ever works up the courage like we did."

"O...it's about Yuuki isn't it?" asked TK

"Yes TK it's about Yuuki." said Kari. TK sighed and looked back at the way Tai had walked away to.

"And here I thought he was always in control."

"My brother's a little hopeless, but I was too until you talked to me."

"I guess so." TK laughed. "Anyway we should talk to the others and figure out what to do about the Overlords."

"Agreed." said Kari.

"Alright." Matt said "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai was walking outside thinking about what him and Kari had said on the bus about telling TK and Yuuki how they felt. He knew that he <em>should<em> tell Yuuki, but he was still worried that Yuuki wouldn't even acknowledge him or his feelings. It seemed that she just wanted to be friends and nothing more. But that was the problem, Tai didn't want to just be friends. He wanted more.

"Hey Tai you okay?" asked Yuuki walking up to him.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things." said Tai as he looked at her and finally decided to just go for it. "I was actually wanting to talk to you."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked

"Well I was wondering do...uh do you have a boyfriend?" Tai asked blushing.

"No I don't." Yuuki said looking away blushing as well "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if...well if you...uh..."

"I would love to go out with you." said Yuuki "If that's what you were asking."

"I was trying to." said Tai " I should have told you sooner though."

"When did you start?" asked Yuuki "I mean I've liked you since I saw you again last summer."

"Same here." he said as he took her hand shocking Yuuki. Just then Kari walked out to where they were and smiled.

"Hey guys. I'm not interrupting am I?" Kari asked with a smile.

"N-no Kari." said Tai blushing letting go of Yuuki's hand and Kari walked up to him giggling, she took his hand and placed it back into Yuuki's

"Kari..."

Kari cocked her head to the side and tried to look innocent. "What Tai?"

"Nothing." Tai sighed.

"Kari...thank you." said Yuuki.

"You're welcome Yuuki." Kari said smiling. "Aw don't be so embarrassed about it Tai. You should be happy."

"I am sis, thank you." he said as Matt walked up to them "What's up Matt?"

"We have a huge problem." he said

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuki

"According to Rika and the others, every Deva that they've faced is on their way here with the exception of Antylomon." said Ryo

"That's the reason I came over here." Kari said. "Was to get you guys."

"But we're not strong enough to fight the Devas, well except for you TK and the Tamers." said Yuuki, trying to hide her secret but knew it was getting close. "Ours haven't reached the ultimate level."

"Yuuki all I can say is, well...Rika could you help me?" asked Ryo confused. When he had last fought with Yuuki Dorumon had more than reached the Ultimate level.

"For you guys, that's what your crests help you with."

"But that's the problem." Yuuki said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked

"Dorumon can't digivolve to the ultimate." said Yuuki

"What do you mean Dorumon can't digivolve to Ultimate?" Rika asked her

"He just can't." said Yuuki "He's tried it before but it seems that he doesn't have the strength and no matter what happens he won't try." but Kari could tell there was more to it and she understood why Yuuki was hesitant on letting Dorumon fight. So she walked up to Yuuki and placed her hand on her shoulder, but Yuuki could tell what Kari was thinking about.

"Yuuki..."

"No Kari." Yuuki said "I can't, not again." she added running off confusing the Tamers and Tai at the same time, but it was Rika who spoke up first after Tai moved to follow her

"Let her go." Rika said to Tai. "She has to work this out on her own. "But still we need her." she turned to TK and Rika thought of something. "TK, will you talk with her? You went through something similar. I'm sure you can help her, even though she should work through it alone."

"Rika we're not all loners and can't work out our problems alone." Ryo said smiling.

"I suppose I could, but I think Yuuki should be alone right now, though." TK said looking at Kari who nodded

"You're right TK, but I know Yuuki. She needs help accepting what happened and breaking her fear of it." said Kari "So please go talk to her?"

"Alright." TK said and he left. Tai looked at his sister wondered what they were talking about

"Kari?"

"You remember TK's response to Devimon being back, right?"

"Yeah." said Tai slowly.

"Yuuki had a similar experience when we faced the Devas the last time." Kari said

"You faced the Devas as well?" Takato asked

"Yes myself, TK Yuuki and Autumn faced them." she said.

"But what happened with Yuuki?" asked Ryo "I don't remember fighting them with you."

"That's because you didn't." said Autumn walking over to them. "Right Kari?"

"That's right." Kari said looking over at TK and Yuuki "Autumn will you explain this? I don't remember exactly what happened with that battle."

"Of course. You go check on TK and Yuuki." said Autumn determined not to look at her best friend. It was then that Kari realized that Autumn knew exactly what had happened, but she let it go when she faced her concern about Yuuki.

"Alright." Kari said and she went to talk to them.

Autumn turned to the others as Kari walked off and sighed. Then she looked back at the forest. "It was after we fought Azura." she began "We were on our way home when Catsuramon attacked us. But since Seraphimon and Ophanimon were no longer there, Yuuki and I were the only ones that could fight him. So when it was obvious the Catsuramon wouldn't leave us alone Wizardmon digivolved to his ultimate form while Dorumon digivloved to Dorugamon. But it soon became clear that it wouldn't be enough and Yuuki made Dorugamon digivolve again, however that's when the others that were there attacked as well. It wasn't until the sovereign of the north intervened that we got away. But Yuuki nearly lost Dorumon in the process."

* * *

><p>Kari was walking down the castle halls when she finally found TK and Yuuki in one of the libraries. "How are you guys doing?" she asked walking up to them.<p>

"I'm fine you guys." said Yuuki looking at her two friends. "I just can't do this Kari. I can't risk losing him again."

"I know you're scared you could lose him Yuuki. Hell I'm scared that we might lose our memories again and that Myotismon might permanently be gone." said Kari. "But I know that if we don't try to do something about all of this, that will actually happen."

"Kari I just can't do it." said Yuuki walking away

"What do you mean?" Kari asked walking after her.

"You don't get it Kari, Dorumon _can't_ digivolve." she said shocking them. "He lost all his power to do it."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked TK "He can't digivolve at all?"

"No." she said.

"That doesn't make sense." said Kari

"It happened during the battle with Majiramon. I was targeted because I was with you two and they knew that you guys didn't have your digimon at the time, so they attacked. Do you remember?"

"Yeah I remember that. I also remember I didn't know what to do." said Kari "What about you TK?"

"I remember that too, that I was actually scared." said TK "So what happened?"

"Well Dorugreymon saw that Sandriamon was coming at us and he dove in to take the hit but Sandriamon not only wounded him but took his data to digivolve." Yuuki said shocking TK and Kari. "So now do you see? I can't let him fight. Without his ability to digivolve he doesn't stand a chance."

"Yes now I understand, but I don't understand how it happened when it shouldn't have. Our partners digivolve to protect us and respond to out emotions." Kari said confused. "So having the ability to digivolve take, data or no, shouldn't be possible."

"I know Kari. It may just be me, but I don't think it is."

"No I don't think it is either." said Kari "I'm just having trouble understanding it, because it shouldn't be possible to take something like that."

"I know it should be." said Yuuki "But it did happen."

"Well it makes sense now why you didn't face Azura with us at the fair." said TK but something still bothered him. "Kari can I talk to you?"

"Sure TK what's up?"

"Come over here." he said pointing toward the only area that didn't have anyone there.

"Alright." she said and they walked over to where TK had pointed. "So what is it?"

"If Dorumon can't digivolve, then how..." TK trailed off. "I know I was sure I saw him digivolve when we faced Cockatrimon before we got here and we got your uncle back."

"I thought I did too, but now I'm not so sure." said Kari. "You know how stubborn Yuuki is though. So we could ask her to try to have him digivolve but she won't try."

"I know." TK sighed "The only thing I can think of is forcing her to fight."

"I don't know TK, we could try I guess." Kari said. "Let's see what Autumn thinks."

"Alright." said TK waving at Autumn to join them.

"What is it?" asked Autumn walking over to them.

"Yuuki. She said that Dorumon can't digivolve anymore." Kari answered.

"Well..."

"She said that Sandriamon took the data that allowed it away." Kari added before Autumn could say anything. "But that doesn't make sense."

"Actually she's right." said Autumn shocking Kari. "You see, Sandriamon has the ability to siphon data off Digimon and the abilities that data holds. He almost took Wizardmon's as well but..."

"Really?" Kari asked "But how?"

"How did he escape?" asked Autumn confused.

"Yes, but also, how does Sandriamon have that ability?" Kari asked.

"He's a Deva, Kari. When he became one that was the ability he received." said Autumn "As for how Wizardmon escaped well a couple of our old friends helped out. Do you remember Antylomon?"

"Kind of." Kari said

"Well she is the ultimate form of Lopmon, Sapphire's digimon." said Autumn

"Oh yeah now I remember her." Kari said

"Well she was the reason why Wizardmon didn't fall to Sandriamon." said Autumn "We didn't say anything to you guys because you guys were a bit out of it after losing Ophanimon and Seraphimon."

"And you didn't want to make us feel worse." said Kari. "Thank you."

"Exactly." said Autumn. "That's why Yuuki just wanted to leave it alone."

"But I don't get it, why didn't Yuuki tell us before now?' asked TK "I mean I thought that I saw Dorumon's champion form when we face that Cockatrimon, right Kari?"

"I thought so too, but now I'm not so sure." Kari said

"What do you mean?" asked TK. "Now I'm confused."

"Well Autumn's telling us the same thing that Yuuki did. So maybe, Dorumon really has lost the ability to digivolve." Kari explained. "Though I still think we saw his champion form when we faced Cockatrimon, as well."

"It was another Dorumon." said Autumn, who was beginning to get worried. The history of her sister's digimon was quickly coming up. She had to do something just as quick. "A friend of Yuuki's. I mean come on, you didn't think you were the only ones did you?"

"No of course not. How could we be the only ones who saw Dorugamon?" Kari asked

"It's not that. Dorumon...well he's hard to explain." said Autumn, not wanting to tell Kari that the Dorugamon they saw was an illusion created by Dorumon's crystal in order to throw off Azura, who knew about Sandriamon taking Dorumon's ability to digivolve. "Come on the others are waiting and the Devas aren't.

"Alright, I'll let this go for now." Kari said and Autumn groaned inwardly as they followed her back. She should have known that Kari wouldn't let it go for good.

"Hey Kari do you get the feeling that those two are hiding something about Dorumon?" TK whispered as they followed Autumn back.

"Yeah I do." Kari whispered back.

"But I wonder why they're hiding it." TK whispered

"I wish I knew, but Autumn especially, has been hiding a lot. I know with our memories she was blocked from telling us, but other things, I just don't know." Kari whispered starting to annoyed with her best friend again

"Yeah I agree." said TK "But the question is what exactly are they hiding? And whatever it is Yuuki obviously knows."

"Yeah."

"But question is what?" asked TK as they rejoined the others.

"Huh?" asked Matt looking around. "What are you talking about TK?

"It's nothing Matt." said TK, but Matt could tell that it was more than nothing. Something was bothering his little brother more than ever as Yuuki ran over to them.

"Autumn, TK, Kari, Ryo, Rika can I talk to you guys over here?" she asked.

"Sure." said the boys and Autumn

"Sure." Kari and Rika answered and the followed Yuuki away from everyone.

"Rika how did you guys defeat Sandriamon before?" Yuuki asked.

"What do you mean Yuuki?" Autumn asked confused

"Well after talking to Kari and TK, I figured out how to help Dorumon. Rika?"

"Of course, Rika is she defeats Sandriamon, Dorumon will get his data to digivolve back." said TK

"Ryo, you remember how we beat Sandriamon right?"

"Well I wasn't there, but according to Takato, you three fought with Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyuubimon."

"That's right we did. They were champions at that point, so a few Ultimates should have no problem." said Rika

"The problem is Dorumon has to defeat him." said Yuuki

"Yes, he does." Rika said "However Dorumon can have help."

"Thank you Rika." Yuuki said

"You're welcome." she said hugging Yuuki

"RIKA!" Takato shouted as he ran toward them. "They're here!"

"Well, well it issn't Yuuki." Sandriamon hissed "How'ss Dorumon doing?"

"No good thanks to you Sandriamon." Yuuki said angrily "But that's going to change right here and now. Right Rika?"

"That's right. You're gonna help to, right Kari?" Rika asked

"You bet I am."

"Come on Takato, we'll handle the others. Rika...be careful." Ryo said as he took of with the others.

"Rika, Kari, you care if I fight with you?" asked TK

"Of course not." said Kari

"We're going to need the help anyway." said Rika

"Right Patamon!"

"Got it." said Patamon as he digivolved beyond his champion form into his ultimate form, MagnAngemon.

"Oh pleasse, like you could defeat mee." Sandriamon hissed. "I sstopped you oncce before."

"Uh..." Yuuki started as she began to back away, but Rika and Kari were right behind her and gave her a look that helped Yuuki understand more than ever. "Not this time snake face! Dorumon you ready?"

"Oh yeah. I'm totally ready to shut this stupid snake up." said Dorumon

"Rika listen, have Kyuubimon digivolve again, Kari Angewomon MagnAngemon and I will distract Sandriamon. Then Yuuki and Dorumon will go in for the kill." said TK "Alright?"

"Alright." Rika agreed.

"Kari let's go." said TK getting on MagnAngemon's back

"Alright." Kari said getting on Angewomon's back as well.

"Sandriamon! Bet you can't get us." TK taunted as they flew above the snake digimon. Once he was distracted and they saw the weak point Rika turned to Yuuki and nodded.

"Alright Dorumon, let's do it." said Yuuki "Rika you ready?"

"Yep. Kyuubimon, ready? Activate Matrix digivolution ." Rika shouted swiping her blue card through her digivice.

"Kyuubimon digivolve to... Taomon." she said as she digivolved in to her ultimate form.

"Huh? Well it looksss like you've learned a few new tricksss ssince we lassst fought." said Sandriamon

"Hey snake freak!" Ryo shouted shocking Rika as he came back to help them. "Yuuki, Rika NOW!" he shouted and the girls nodded.

"Dorumon get him!" shouted Yuuki

"Right!** _Metal Cannon!" _** he shouted as Taomon shot her spells at the Deva and the other three ultimates attacked as well.

"N-No!" shouted Sandriamon as he began to disintegrate and Dorumon began to glow. "You won't get it back!" the snake shouted weakly and he shot one of his arrows but the light that was around Dorumon died down and a new digimon stood there much to the shock of the others .

"I don't think so." he said and he destroyed Sandriamon for good.

"N-No way." Ryo said shocked

"Who is that Rika?" asked TK confused. It diffidently wasn't the mega he had seen before.

"I don't know, Yuuki?" Rika asked

"I-It's Alphamon, Dorumon's Ultimate Mega form." said Yuuki shocked as Alphamon turned to the other Devas.

"Had enough?" he asked

"Fall back, we can't fight a mega now!" shouted Vajramon then he turned to Rika and Taomon. "But know this Taomon, we're not through.

"Fine." Taomon said "I didn't think we were."

"Alphamon, you can digivolve again." Yuuki said as the Devas retreated

"Thanks to you guys." said Alphamon. "Rika, Kari thank you."

"You're welcome." they said together

"Rika can I talk to you?" asked Yuuki "Alone?"

"Alright." Rika said walking away with Yuuki. "What's up?

"I know why the Devas attacked us before and why they did again now."

"Why?"

"They wanted Kari and TK." said Yuuki shocking Rika. "It's why Autumn didn't want them to know."

"I understand why she doesn't want to tell them, Kari especially, but she's going to end up losing her best friend, you as well, if you continue to keep secrets from them." Rika said

"Rika it's hard to explain to them why they were the targets when we don't exactly know ourselves."

"So why do you think they were the target?" asked Rika. "And why is it so hard to explain it to them?"

"I believe they were targeted because of what happened eight years ago." said Yuuki. "When Ophanimon and Seraphimon separated their other forms, the two of them got powers equivalent to that of a digimon's."

"And how do you go about explaining that?" asked Autumn walking up to them.

"Kari and TK have powers equivalent to a digimon?" asked Rika confused. "How exactly and what is their power?"

"I don't know." said Yuuki

"All I know is that they have it and well only they can tell what they are." said Autumn

"How can they tell if they don't know?" asked Rika

"Actually I do know about them." said TK walking over to them having overheard them, he knew that it was time to tell the others. "It's why I'm not as angry as Kari is."

"How did you find out TK?" asked Rika

"When I was ten years old I realized that I had speed that I should have, that and strength. It wasn't until I remembered what happened eight years ago that I realized what happened."

"How did you realize your abilities?" Rika asked. "And do you know what Kari's might be?"

"I don't know about Kari, But I was in gym class when I realized my speed." said TK "As for my strength I don't know when I realized it."

"Alright, well since you know about it, and because you figured it out yourself, maybe you can help Kari figure it out and we can stop the keeping secrets." said Rika then she turned to the sisters. "Also its easier to explain than you guys seem to think. Just ask her if she's noticed anything about herself that shouldn't be possible."

"How about I do that?" asked TK "She doesn't want to talk to Yuuki or Autumn right now."

"Yes TK. I also don't blame her, with the number of things that have been kept from her." Rika said "I'm sorry Autumn, Yuuki. I mean I don't want to see you guys lose a best friend, but it might happen if this keeps up."

"Alright TK." Autumn said pretending not to hear Rika. She didn't know the truth about them, so Autumn didn't blame Rika for making the assumptions that she made. Autumn just wished she knew more about the powers that TK and Kari had so she could tell her friend something. Just then Kari walked over to them and the three girls walked away so that TK and her could talk alone.

"Hey Kari." he said

"Hey TK, so what's going on now?" she asked watching as the other three walked to their boyfriends or the others.

"Listen I need to ask you something." said TK

"Alright what's up?" Kari asked a little nervous.

"Have you noticed anything unusual going on around you?" asked TK "You know like enhanced speed or anything?"

"Umm, I have better balance than anyone I know and strangely have cat like reflexes. Like back flipping and landing on my feet when ever I fall, why?"

"I'm the same, I have speed and strength. According to Yuuki it's the reason the Devas attacked us eight years ago."

"Because we have unnatural abilities? But why do we have them?"

"I'm guessing it has to so with the fact that Seraphimon and Ophanimon split their powers." said TK "I think some of it siphoned onto us."

"That would make sense." Kari said "But the question is now are they hiding anything else from us?"

"No." Autumn said walking back over to them. "I'm sorry Kari, but Ophanimon told me that you guys had to find out on your own about all of this."

"You know you've been hiding a lot of things from us since we got here. I know part of it wasn't your fault and I forgive you for that"

"Kari-"

"But I don't appreciate you hiding things from us. Especially after everything we've been through." Kari said, walking away still upset and Autumn just sighed and walked over to Rika and the others.

"I'm taking off." she said "Wizardmon."

"Right." he said and the two took off

"I was worried about this." Rika said as Autumn and Mistymon left. "Keeping things, that are so important from each other isn't good, especially between good friends. I hope that they can work this out."

"They'll be fine." said Tai "This isn't their first fight."

"This could be their last though." said Rika who knew what it was like to lose friends, even if it was brief. "Their final fight, because Autumn's hidden a lot from Kari, a lot of it about Kari herself."

"Rika it wasn't actually Autumn's fault." said Tai confusing the others

"What do you mean?" asked Rika "I mean I know she's forgiven her about the memories, but this?"

"Rika, Autumn didn't know about all this until we got here at the castle." said Matt shocking Rika. "She had planned to tell Kari, but Ophanimon told her not to. Seraphimon was the same about TK, Tai and I were there we both knew about it, but didn't say anything like they wanted."

"But why?" asked Rika shocked.

"That we don't know." said Tai "And believe me I wished we did."

"Well alright, but I don't know Autumn as well as Some of you do but I do know if I had found out something like this about my best friend, I'd tell them, whether someone wanted me to or not."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Autumn was on Mistymon heading towards Ophanimon's castle hoping that Gennai was there. She had to learn the truth about the four of them. She had to know id what she had seen back in the forest was real. Autumn had to know why only Kari and TK got the abilities of a digimon when her and Yuuki were there as well.<p>

"You alright?" asked Mistymon.

"I don't know Mistymon." Autumn sighed. "I may lose Kari's friendship, because of Ophanimon."

"I'm sorry Autumn." he said as they flew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai walked down the castle halls looking for his sister. He knew that her and Autumn wouldn't break out of their friendship because Autumn didn't tell his sister something. Just then he found out where she had been standing and noticed she was crying. "Kari?"

"Hey Tai." Kari said a little stuffy

"You okay?" he asked

"No I'm not. I have these abilities that a normal human shouldn't have. Autumn and Yuuki know why and didn't tell me. TK told me after asking if I had any unusual abilities. I'm just confused." Kari said and Tai decided to let Kari get it out of her system, before he reveled the truth. "I mean if she's really my best friend, wouldn't she tell me any way? Whether someone asked her not to, especially something that is so important?"

"She didn't know until today Kari." Tai said shocking her

"Alright, but I still don't understand why she didn't tell me." Kari said hiding her shock. "Why she felt she had to hide it from me."

"Ophanimon said you had to learn on your own." said Tai "Besides would you have believed her?"

"If she took the same approach TK did asking about abilities first then explaining them, then yeah I would have." Kari said stubbornly

"Kari you know Autumn isn't like that." said Tai "You know her better than any one, so you should know why she didn't tell you. Even I can see it and we're not that close."

"She doesn't want to hurt me, or see me get hurt. I know that, but she's not protecting me by hiding things." she said "Really that makes me more vulnerable and it makes me feel like she doesn't trust me anymore."

"Kari, maybe she's hiding things because she doesn't know how to tell you." said Tai "It's not as easy as you think to tell your best friend something like that. I should know."

"Well she should at least try, instead of hiding them, and yeah maybe she doesn't know how to tell people, but I feel like she should. She's known me for years and Yuuki as well; yet she didn't tell me either. TK figured it out and _did_ tell me. He asked me in a way that made sense."

"I don't know Kari. Maybe Autumn is as confused about this as you are. I mean she did just leave here." Tai said to a shocked Kari

"What? Autumn left? Where did she go?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a guess." said Tai

"Where do you think she went?"

"To Gennai. Ophanimon won't tell her what she wants to know and I'm guessing Gennai will." said Tai "But I'm worried because she went with just Wizardmon.

"If Wizardmon's with her, I think she' be okay."

"I know but do you remember earlier when we fought the Devas?" asked Tai "Most of them seemed focused on her."

"I don't know that they were truly focused on her." Kari said

"I would." said Tai "I noticed it during the fight. Everyone of them was on Autumn's tail except for Vajramon and Sandriamon."

"Well I think I'm gonna grab TK and try to find her." Kari said "I don't like being mad at her, so I want to talk to her and really figure this out." Kari said.

"Okay but take Yuuki as well." said Tai

"Alright." said Kari, then she went to get TK and Yuuki

"Kari what's going on ?" asked TK as he and Yuuki stood with Matt, Starla and Kouji.

"I want to find Autumn and patch things up with her. Will you and Yuuki come with me?" Kari asked

"Of course." said Yuuki "Dorumon?"

"Yeah I'll go as well. Patamon?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks guys, Gatomon?"

"Yep. Gatomon digivlove to...Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Dorumon digivolve to Dorugamon."

"Let's go Kari." said Yuuki and the three of them took off while Yorak walked up to Tai

"She's going?"

"Yeah." said Tai

"Well they'll learn the truth soon enough."

"Yeah." said Tai again and he watched his sister leave.

* * *

><p>As Autumn landed at Ophanimon's castle she didn't waste time on the small chit chat and walked straight to where she knew Gennai was waiting for her. How she knew he was waiting for her, she didn't know but she did. As she walked into the room she heard Gennai sigh. "I've been waiting for you, Autumn."<p>

"So you know why I'm here, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then why? Why hide things from us all? You should have told us everything from the beginning." said Autumn. "Kari hates me now because she thinks I'm hiding things from her when I didn't know anything about them."

"Autumn, you haven't noticed it yet have you?" he asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Autumn

"I mean Kari and TK aren't the only ones the Harmonious Ones chose to give their powers to." said Gennai.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your keen eyesight, and sense of smell, not to mention you ability to sense hidden powers, they were given to you by each of the four sovereign." said Gennai "You four didn't get here by accident like you thought."

"You mean we were actually chosen?" asked Autumn

"Of course, you four were the only ones chosen by the four Sovereign digimon of the digital world."

"So that's why the Devas want us gone so badly." said Autumn "Because they chose us and not them."

"Well actually the Devas main target eight years ago was you because Zhuqaiomon chose to empower you and not one of them."

"What?" asked Autumn as she sensed her three friends behind her. Autumn turned around and saw Kari, but after feeling like she failed her, she couldn't look her in the face.

"Autumn I wanted to find you so we can talk. I mean really talk and work things out." Kari said "I'm sorry about being so mad earlier, I didn't know you had only just found out."

"Kari... I ..." Autumn started but then stopped.

"I know you weren't sure how to tell me and didn't want to betray Ophanimon's trust. Tai talked to me, I'm sorry." Kari said as she walked over to Autumn and hugged her tightly.

"There's more to it." said Autumn "Things I just found out."

"That's why you came to Gennai isn't it?" asked Kari. "So Gennai would you mind filling us in as well?"

"It seems you all need to know the truth now." said Gennai. "Despite Ophanimon suggesting you learn it on your own, the four Sovereign said it was time to tell the four of you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"You see when the Sovereigns realized that the Overlords were more powerful than they were, the four digimon Sovereign, Azulongmon, Zhuqaiomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon decided to bring in help from another plane."

"You mean our world?" asked TK

"Exactly, though they knew Ryo was very powerful and a strong Tamer he wasn't enough to face the Overlords. Which is why you all were called in." said Gennai "It was during the final battle with Myotismon that they saw their powers were waning. So they blessed their abilities to four humans in order to keep Myotismon from getting them."

"TK, myself Autumn and?"

"Me." said Yuuki "I was chosen by Ebonwumon."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Autumn

"Well I... I didn't know how to tell you guys. It's why Sandriamon targeted me." said Yuuki

"Oh Yuuki." said Kari.

"so who were Kari and I chosen by?" asked TK

"It depends on your abilities." said Gennai

"Well my balance is a lot like a cat's and I have cat lie reflexes." Kari said

"And I have speed and strength, so that means I was chosen by...uh..."

"Baihumon chosen TK and, though he doesn't have cat reflexes, Kari was chosen by Azulongmon. However Kari you are more special than the others." said Gennai

"How so?" she asked

"You were chosen not because of your skills but because of your ability to see into the hearts of Digimon and people." said Gennai "Autumn couldn't have told you that because not even she knew." and Kari looked at Autumn apologetically then she turned back to Gennai.

"Alright, so why was everyone else brought back of here for the first time?" Kari asked

"Because you four can't defeat the true darkness alone." said Gennai

"The true darkness?" Kari asked "What is that?"

"I don't know Kari." said Gennai "I've told you all I do know."

"Alright, we should head back to the others." Kari said "We can't leave them alone for too long."

"You're right." said Autumn "Thank you Gennai."

"Autumn?" Yuuki asked confused and worried.

"Nothing." said Autumn, but Kari could tell that there was something bothering her.

"Autumn, tell me later?" Kari asked

"Yeah..." said Autumn looking away and getting on Mistymon

"Okay I don't get her." said Yuuki

"What's wrong with Autumn?" asked TK as they flew behind her.

"Something's bothering her. I'm just not exactly sure what it is." said Kari "I don't think its anything that she's been told that we haven't though."

"I'm worried." said Yuuki "But I think she's upset about something."

"She is, I don't know what exactly, but she'll talk when she's ready to." Kari said "You know that Yuuki, better than the rest of us."

"I don't that I do anymore." said Yuuki quietly

"What do you mean?" asked TK

"Nothing." said Yuuki

"Yuuki I'm certain she will." said Kari "She may not know how to tell us whatever it is that's bothering her. That's why she hadn't told about this after talking with Ophanimon."

"I guess." said Yuuki "but I'm starting to think I don't know her anymore."

"Just give her time. I'm going to see how she's doing." Kari said as she flew past the others and caught up with Autumn

"Huh? Oh hey Kari." said Autumn.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just thinking." said Autumn "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You said it yourself, you didn't know how to tell me. I do wish you would have tried, but you weren't sure and I don't think you wanted to betray Ophanimon's trust." said Kari "That's not what's bothering you now though. I know you'll tell us when you're ready, but Yuuki was just saying that she's not sure she knows you anymore. I do though, you're still the same Autumn, looking out for all of us. Just like you did eight years ago. That's why you and Ryo always fought. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember." said Autumn smiling at her best friend. "Thanks Kari."

"You're welcome." Kari said smiling back. "What are friends for, if not to at least know that their friends are the same person. I was just being emotional and not thinking before."

"Well I know one thing that hasn't changed. You." Autumn laughed. Kari also laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I hated you before. I really didn't, I just really wasn't thinking."

"It's fine." said Autumn "I understand more than you know."

"I wish I did know. More than anything, I wish I knew what was bothering you, but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay." Kari said.

"It's really nothing." said Autumn smiling at Kari, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No it's not. I know you know I can tell, but like I said, if you don't want to tell me that's okay. Just don't bottle up emotions, that's not good," Kari said.

"Kari... I ...uh."

"It its something you're not sure how to tell me, just be completely honest."

"It's not that, I just don't want the others to hear." said Autumn. "Can we just talk later?"

"Of course we can."

"Thanks Kari." said Autumn as the two flew a head.

"What's going on Kari?" asked Yuuki as she caught up to her friend.

"Nothing right now." she said "Don't worry about it."

"O...kay." said Yuuki as they landed at the forest kingdom "But I know something is wrong with my sister.

"She's not talking about it right now. So try not to worry about it." Kari said. "Okay?"

"Yeah whatever." said Yuuki walking over to Tai while Kari slightly annoyed walked a little away from the group and leaned against a tree.

"Hey you okay?" TK asked following Kari.

"No I know Yuuki's worried about Autumn, but Autumn's not talking right now." said Kari "So I still don't know what's bothering her."

"I know but I'm sure she'll tell you when she can." said TK "I mean its not like Autumn would hide it on purpose and you know it. It maybe something she has to face then talk about, you know like with me and Devimon."

"I know that. I just wished Yuuki would remember that." Kari said. "I know she's worried, I understand that, but I still don't know anything."

"I know Kari." said TK, just then Autumn walked over and tapped Kari on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Yeah. We'll catch up later, okay TK?" Kari asked

"Oh, okay." said TK and the girls walked away.

"Listen. I was looking through Seraphimon's library and found something you may not like."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Ice Devimon?" asked Autumn "And Lady Devimon?"

"Of course, I don't like him any more than Devimon. As for Lady Devimon, Angewomon's not going to be happy to hear about her." said Kari and Autumn could tell that she remembered them well. "Don't tell me that their back as well."

"Unfortunately, and there are others." said Autumn "But I'm not sure who else though. However it looks like whoever this true darkness is they're bringing our old enemies back, I believe as a way to elude us."

"Great... I wonder who this true darkness is and how were going to beat them. You're right though, I don't like it, but it seems to be fact and I see why you don't want the others to know." said Kari. "Especially TK. But why hide it?"

"The thing about that is Yuuki isn't going to like who else is back." said Autumn quietly.

"Who is it?" asked Kari

"Metaldramon." said Autumn "The same one that caused Dorumon to lose almost all his data when we faced Sandriamon. That's the real reason he lost to the snake. It was because he was still hurt from his fight with Metaldramon."

"Uh oh, that's not good." Kari sighed "We'll figure this out though Autumn. We have more help now, maybe things will turn out better. Maybe."

"I hope so Kari, I hope so." said Autumn "You see now why I didn't want to say anything in front of the others?"

"Yes, I do. They're really not going to like it when we do face them again, but I think they'll actually be better off not knowing and simply face them." said Kari

"Exactly." said Autumn "Listen about earlier, I really am sorry."

"I know, I am too. Both of us were just being ourselves though. I wasn't thinking and you weren't sure how to tell me." Kari said smiling and hugging Autumn again. "All is forgiven and thank you for telling me about this."

Autumn hugged her best friend back, thankful that they were back on good terms again. Just then Ophanimon walked over and looked at them. Autumn could tell whatever was bothering the mega angel wasn't good and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. Just then Kari looked up and noticed Ophanimon standing there and smiled.

"Hi Ophanimon, what brings you out here?" Kari asked

"Have you told her? About them?" she asked and when Autumn nodded Ophanimon looked at Kari. "It seems our old friend has called you and Angewomon out."

"Lady Devimon." Kari said slowly. "This should be interesting."

"Yes, but how are you going to fight her?" asked Ophanimon "The others don't know."

"Kari you tell them right now." said Autumn

"I won't Autumn, I promise." Kari said

"Then how are you going to fight her?"

"I don't know." said Kari "Hopefully she'll attack only me and it'll be away from everyone else."

"I don't know Kari... Maybe you should take the fight to her, but take Takuya or one of the other warriors."

"Well I can do that, since the warriors have been here before." said Kari. "Knowing my cousin, he'll want to be the one to help me, so I'll just ask him."

"Good." said Autumn. She hated that Kari was fighting Lady Devimon again, but at least she would have Takuya and Autumn knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, as he watched Kari rejoin the group and looked for Takuya.

* * *

><p>Takuya was talking with Kouji and Kouichi, when Kari walked up to him. When he saw the look on her face, he knew it was bad and she didn't want her friends to know. "Hey Kari what's up?"<p>

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked.

"Uh sure, I'll be back you guys." Takuya told the twins. Then him and Kari walked to where there wasn't anyone at. "So what's up? Still angry at Autumn?'

"No we've talked and worked things out. She also told me something else that she found out, that the others really shouldn't know." Kari said. "I mean they'll find out when we get attacked,, but prior knowledge and some of them will freak out. Still the reason I came to you is, will you help me face Lady Devimon? She's come back."

Takuya sighed and turned toward his two friends, then he looked back at Kari and smiled. "You know I will, but will my fusion be enough? The last time we were here we never fought Lady Devimon, just the ice freak and we barely beat him."

"The last time I face her, it was just me and Angewomon. So that's why I'm asking for help." said Kari "Maybe the twins can help too, but they're the only ones I'll talk to right now."

"Alright." said Takuya and he called the two over and they walked to them. Confused Kouichi asked Kari what was going on but Kouji knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Lady Devimon is back and I need help facing her." Kari answered. "Last time I faced her it was just me and Angewomon."

"Alright." said Kouji "We'll help you if that's what you want."

"I do. That's why Takuya called you over here." she said

"Alright, Takuya you had better tell Zoe that we're leaving and to watch her back along with JP and Tommy." said Kouichi. "Kari you had better tell Tai you have something to take care of since you don't want him knowing anything."

"Alright." she said and walked toward Tai, who had been watching Kari after she got back with the others. When she walked over to their cousin and talked alone with him, then when the twins joined them, he knew that something was wrong. Yorak, who had noticed it as well, but knew exactly what was going on, just sighed.

"Hey Tai don't worry about Kari, she'll be fine." said Yorak trying to ease the boy's nerves.

"I know, but I'm still worried." said Tai as Kari walked up to them.

"Hey Tai I just wanted to let you know, I have to go do something and I'm taking Takuya and the twins with me." Kari said.

"Alright." Tai sighed. "Just be careful."

"I will, that's why I'm having them come with me." Kari said hugging her brother and then met back up with Takuya and the twins.

"Hey everything alright?" asked Takuya as Kari walked back to them and Zoe.

"Yeah, you guys ready to go?" Kari asked

"Yeah." said Takuya and he spirit evolved into his beast form allowing Kouji and Kouichi to climb on. "Come on Kari." and they climbed on as well in order to save Gatomon's strength. "Alright we'll be back soon Zoe." he said and took off before Zoe could protest like she always did.

* * *

><p>As Takuya flew through the air Kouji asked Kari what the deal with Lady Devimon was. He wanted to know why the female dark angel digimon targeted her and Gatomon specifically. Kari sighed and looked at her own digimon, then she looked back to Kouji trying to figure out how to answer his question.<p>

"Kari?" Takuya asked also curious.

"I just don't understand why you would be singled out." said Kouji

"Lady Devimon had a grudge against Angewomon and wants to try and get her revenge. That's why she's after Angewomon." Kari said "She's after me because if she can get rid of me then the Overlords can't be overthrown and balance restored."

"Well I know that Lucemon was fought by the warriors before us." Takuya said as they flew not listening. "But I still don't know where she comes into play."

"Takuya you really don't pay attention do you?" asked Kouichi shaking his head at his friend's foolishness. Just then there was a blast and the three were thrown off while Takuya rolled and dedigivolved.

"TAKUYA!" shouted Kouji

"I'm fine, Kari?" Takuya asked getting up.

"I'm alright." Kari said "Gatomon ready?"

"Ready." she said "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."

"So you actually came." said the dark angel digimon "I didn't think you would actually show Blondie."

"Lady Devimon." Kari growled

"Are you going to chat with us?" Angewomon asked. "That doesn't seem very much like you."

"You never change Blondie, no matter how many times we fight." she said. **"_Darkness Wave!_"**

"Kari should we help her?" Takuya asked as the two battled

"I'm alright for now you guys." Angewomon said **"_Celestial Arrow!_"**

"Please is that all you have?" asked the dark angel "Oh and as for you three helping her...you may want to help yourself!" she added as thousands of Vilemon surrounded the four of them.

"Hey Kouji, you two up for a little house cleaning?" asked Takuya smiling and the twins knew exactly what their friend was talking about.

"Of course that's not all I can do." Angewomon answered **_"Heaven's Charm!"_**

"Kari you have better take cover." said Takuya

"Alright." Kari said and moved out of the battle zone.

"Execute...fusion evolution!" he shouted along with the twins evolving into their fusion forms.

"What the hell?!" Lady Devimon shouted as she saw the three fusions.

"ALDEMON!"

"BEOWULFMON!"

"RAIHAMON!" Kouichi shouted and the three warriors took off for the fight, but as Kari was watching Takuya and the others fight with the Vilemon, she suddenly sensed something or someone behind her. However when she turned around to see what it was there wasn't anyone there. Kari looked around confused as Takuya walked back to his cousin after returning to his human form worried.

"Kari?"

"I thought someone or something was behind me. But when I turned around here was no one there." Kari said.

"Hmm, well in this area, it's always a possibility." said Kouichi as the two angel digimon flew over head, still slapping one another, something they had started when the warriors fought the Vilemon.

"O...kay." said Takuya slowly staring wide eyed at the two. "I never thought I would see a cat fight in the digital world."

"Old grudges die hard." Kari said shrugging.

"Don't tell me that they did that the last time as well." Kouichi said staring as well.

"They did. Angewomon did eventually beat her with some help."

"Its time we finished this." Lady Devimon said.

"I couldn't agree more. **_Holy Air!_**_"_ Angewomon shouted then she turned around and shot her Celestial Arrow

"WHAT?! NO!?" Lady Devimon shouted unable to move, however before the arrow struck her there was a black shadow that had covered her.

"What's going on?!" Takuya asked shocked and confused

"I don't know." Kari said. "Angewomon do you know?"

"No I don't know either Kari." Angewomon said

"Of course you don't you fools." said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" shouted Takuya, but Kari knew the voice well.

"I know that voice!" Kari shouted. "Devimon!"

"Ha,ha why doesn't it surprise me that you realized me?" asked Devimon revealing himself as a light shown. "Lady Devimon I believe that's our cue."

"Right, this isn't over Blondie." she said and blasted the ground to bring up dust.

"Hey!" shouted Takuya as he started to follow them, however Kouji stopped him.

"Takuya! Let them go!" Kouji shouted "We're not strong enough to face both the dark angels. The others aren't here so we can't go mega and that fight with the Vilemon took more out us than ever."

"Kouji's right Takuya." said Kouichi. "I'm alright since I'm darkness, but you guys... especially Gatomon, you guys are light and your powers are weaker here."

"I don't like it, but you're right guys. Kari we have to get out of here." said Takuya

"But Angewomon..."

"Over there." Kouji said pointing to Gatomon, who had dedigivolved after being covered in Devimon's darkness. Kari ran over to her and picked her up. Then she ran back to the other three.

"How is she?" Kouichi asked

"Tired and a little drained, but otherwise okay." Kari said

"Let's get out of her." said Takuya and transformed back into Burning Greymon.

"Yeah lets go." Kari said climbing on Takuya's back again.

"We'll run you guys." said Kouji transforming in to Kendo Garurumon while Kouichi evolved into Jager Lowemon."

"Alright." said Takuya as he flew beside the twins "Hey Kari why don't you get some sleep?"

"Okay." Kari said and she curled up around Gatomon and instantly going to sleep herself.

"Wow, she must be exhausted." Kouji said as they ran back toward the forest.

"Well Kari's been through a lot." said Takuya looking at the twins as a blast toward them.

"Takuya look out!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai watched the skies as he waited for Kari and the others to get back when Sora walked up to him. She was worried about him since he had been quiet ever since his sister and cousin had left. "Hey Tai are you alright?" she asked as she stood beside him.<p>

"Yeah just worried." said Tai "They're been gone far too long."

"I'm sure they're on their way back right now. I mean they didn't go alone." Sora said, trying to reassure him. "They did take the twins with them after all."

"I know, but still..."

"They'll come back." Sora said "Don't lose faith and don't give up."

"Yeah." he said, but he just walked away as Matt walked up

"What's wrong with Tai?"

"He's worried about Kari and Takuya." said Sora "They've been gone for a little while and he's worried about them."

"I see." said Matt just then he saw three shapes in the distance and he had a feeling. "Hey Sora is that...?"

Sora then looked at the direction that Matt was and saw the shapes as well. "Yeah, I think it is. Where did Tai go?"

"Toward the library where his uncle is." said Matt

"Okay let's just let them see him themselves." said Sora.

"Alright." said Matt as they got closer. "Though I'm going to let TK know that she's back."

"Okay." Sora said, but as Matt turned to leave he came face to face with TK Yuuki and Autumn, all of which he could tell already knew. They were joined by Zoe and the other two warriors, but Zoe could tell that something wasn't right with Takuya from the way he was flying. Zoe then spirited evolved into Kazemon and flew out to meet with Takuya.

"Here let me take Kari and Gatomon." Zoe said meeting up with him.

"Th-Thanks Zoe." said Takuya barely holding on.

"No problem." said Zoe picking up Kari and Gatomon. Then she flew back to Matt and the others. She sat the two down with TK and then went back to help Takuya get to the ground.

"Uh." Takuya said as he landed.

"Takuya what happened?" TK asked

"We were attacked again right outside the Dark Gate. Kari and Gatomon were still out of it from their fight with Lady Devimon and I...uh." Takuya said falling to the ground

"Takuya stop, we'll explain." said Kouji, then he turned to Zoe. "Will you get him to one of the beds?"

"Of course." said Zoe, who was still in her digimon form and picked up Takuya, who had fainted and dedigivolved. She then flew to one of the rooms while all eyes turned to Kouji.

"So what happened?" asked JP "Takuya hasn't been like that since the beginning."

"After we were attacked it was all Takuya could do to stay evolved and not lose Kari and Gatomon." Kouji said "Kouichi and I fusion evolved and they took off. I think they were after Takuya because of Kari and Gatomon."

"They? Who are they?" asked Sora

"But that don't..." Matt started but Rika, who had just joined them interrupted.

"Lady Devimon and Devimon." she said "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah, but when we left the Dark Continent it wasn't the two of them ." said Kouichi looking at Rika shocked. "It was Ice Devimon that frozen freak, I hate him." he added causing Rika to smile

"I hate him as well." said Rika looking at the warriors and the two that knew about her battle with the frozen angel digimon. "You know I feel sorry for you four and my sister. Kari has the crest of Light, TK has the crest of Hope, Taiyou has the crest of Shadows. Yuuki has the crest of Sincerity and Autumn with the crest of Kindness. Light, Hope, and Shadow especially are what keeps this world balanced. It's why Kari, TK and Taiyou especially are going to be targets."

"Well it doesn't matter right now." TK sighed "I'm going to go see the Guardians."

"TK...?" Matt asked wondering what was really going on.

"Alright." Rika said nodding like she knew what was going on. "Sora will you help me get Kari and Gatomon to a bed?"

"Uh guys?"

"Sure Rika, I'll help." said Sora then she turned to Matt. "What is it?"

"Am I seeing things?" asked Ryo looking toward the same area that the others came from. "Or is that the four Sovereigns? Rika?" who looked up and in the direction that everyone else was looking

"Ryo's right. That's the four Sovereigns, though I have no idea why they're here." Rika said

"This can't be good." said Ryo worried about what would bring the four most powerful digimon in the digital world to come out


	8. Myotismon's Defeat?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters related to the show, Taiyou belongs to Lady Frozen, who helped me write this whole set.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"This can't be good." Ryo said as he and the other tamers watched the four sovereigns approach them. Rika told Sora and Matt to get Kari and Gatomon to one of the beds while she saw what was going on and the two didn't argue. Whatever would call the four strongest digimon was bad and Sora wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Ryo we're going to check on Takuya and the others." said Autumn looking at the remainder of the group.

"Alright." said Ryo as the four got closer.

"Maybe we should go meet them." said Takato "It may be better to be a bit private about our dealings with the Sovereigns."

"Takato, what if its something the others need to know?" asked Henry and Rika agreed as did Sapphire who had just recently learned to Biomerge.

"And what if they want to talk alone?" he asked

"Don't worry." said Ryo "Ophanimon and Seraphimon aren't ones to eavesdrop and the others will learn soon enough." just then the four approached the tamers and they all greeted the four Sovereigns with the respect that they deserved.

"It is good to see you all again Tamers." said Azulongmon

"Hpmm. Speak for yourself." said Zhuqaiomon

"Ah let it be Mighty McCranky." said Ebonwumon

"Hmph." Zhuqaiomon said turning hie head spotting Lopmon, remembering how she was the last of the Devas that once served him and was secretly glad that she hadn't turned like the others had. Even though she was partnered with a human.

"So what brings you four here?" asked Ryo "It's not often that the four of you are together, even when I was here four years ago."

"Ryo its time." said Azulongmon confusing Rika and the others, however Ryo paled instantly.

"Ryo what is he talking about?" asked Rika confused.

"Millenniumon is back." Ryo said knowing that the others didn't quiet understand the gravity of the problem.

"Who?" asked Takato confused and Ryo could tell he wasn't the only one, though Ryo wasn't that surprised. He very rarely talked about his past. It just was something he didn't like to discuss. Now however he dding' have a choice since he had returned.

"He's a very powerful digimon Takato." said Ryo "Azulongmon are you sure its him?"

"Yes." said Azulongmon but Rika however wasn't satisfied with the little bit Ryo was telling them.

"You're hiding something Ryo, spill it." said Rika causing both Henry and Takato to flinch as they were reminded of the old Rika. Ryo sighed and looked at the other four tamers.

"Alright you see when I was a new tamer I fought with a digimon named Millenniumon, who was a major tyrant here. After my first fight with him Myotismon was released, but no one knew about it. Then I faced him twice more before he was sealed, in two different versions of the digital world. Both time the strongest digimon there was released. Piedmon and Lucemon. Then they pretended to be kind and gentel at least until the digimon there trusted them." "That's when they betrayed and attacked them? Right?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes." said Ryo then he noticed Rika who had been quieter since her burst. "Rika?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." she said

"Ryo its also because of him that every enemy you all have destroyed before have returned and they are here with a vengeance." said Zhuqaiomon. It was then Rika remembered what Akinemon said about Vajramon betraying the Sovereign he once served.

"Rika you alright?" asked Ryo after he noticed the look on her face when Zhuqaiomon said that the digimon they had defeated came back.

"I just remembered something Akinemon told me." Rika said "Zhuqaiomon, Millenniumon is the reason Vajramon betrayed you and joined forces with Myotismon, isn't it?"

"Yes, that and because of the power I gave Autumn Toshiro." said Zhuqaiomon "How did he know that?"

"It's because..." Ryo started then he looked at Rika

"I see." said Azulongmon "So he was tricked as well like Gatomon and Coronamon."

"Yes." said Ryo thankful that the dragon Sovereign understood and wasn't angry.

"So that was how you were informed of Vajramon's betrayal." said Zhuqaiomon looking at Rika

"Yes." said Rika

"It doesn't matter. Right now the nine children must stop Myotismon before he regains he full powers." said Baihumon confusing the others, Rika however was the first to speak up and voiced her thoughts.

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters." said Rika. "Yes Myotismon must be stopped but they'll all keep coming back until Millenniumon is stopped. But the question is how do we stop him?"

"Hold your horses there Feisty McBattle." said Ebonwumon to Rika causing Ryo to chuckle, which in turn earned him a glare from Rika. "You can't defeat Millenniumon until the Overlords are gone, see?"

"Well alright, but he can just bring them back." said Rika "After all he's the reason we're facing them all again after all."

"That's true." said Ryo. "But I wonder..."

"What do you wonder Ryo?" Rika asked

"I'll fill you in later, Rika." said Ryo as Kari walked up to them with TK Autumn and Yuuki, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to tell her his real truth.

"Hey I heard the Sovereigns were here." said TK

"They are but why do you guys need to talk to them?" Rika asked

"It's kind of... well..." Autumn said looking at Ryo knowing he would understand, which he did.

"Later Rika, come on we need to see if we can track Millenniumon"

"Alright." Rika said and the tamers all left.

"Well it's been quiet some time since we seen you four." Zhuqaiomon said looking at Autumn "You understand why we're here?"

"Yes Millenniumon" said Autumn "I've suspected it for a while, but he's the true darkness that Gennai told us about and the reason the defeated ones are back."

"Yes all except for one." said Azulongmon looking at Kari

"Myotismon." she said. "We didn't truly defeat him like we thought we had."

"No he is quite resilient." said Baihumon "However this time you must defeat him. You and the other five"

"Why is it so important this time?" asked Autumn "Don't get me wrong we will but..."

"Because he plans to go to the human world." Azulongmon said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Kari exclaimed.

"Because he wants revenge." Zhuqaiomon said. "I believe you know why Kari."

"Oh because my father is the one that sealed him." said Kari "So he wants revenge."

"Yes." said Azulongmon "But its not just that. He wants to over throw Millenniumon and rule the worlds."

"So he's hoping that by defeating us here; there won't be anyone to stand in his way, because the others has their hands full with Piedmon and Lucemon." said TK

"That's correct." said Azulongmon "Kari will you go and get your brother and the other five?"

"Of course." Kari said and left to go get them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tai was in the library with Yorak discussing the events that had happened since they arrived in the digital world when he heard his sister calling for him. He called back and said that he was in the library. He watched as she came around the corner but he knew from the look on her face that it wasn't good.<p>

"Kari?" asked Yorak, who noticed it as well.

"Before I explain anything, where's Matt, Sora and Taiyou?" asked Kari

"They're with the warriors." said Yorak "I think Sora was looking after Takuya, who is still out."

"Alright I need us all together." Kari said "All of us with crests anyway."

"Oh Starla has her crest." said Tai shocking Kari

"But how?" Kari asked "When?"

"It was here in the forest and she got it after you guys left." said Yorak

"Okay, well alright I'll need her too." said Kari "Where is she?"

"On the balcony with Taiyou." said Tai "Kari what's going on?"

"Help me gather everyone together and you'll find out." she said and Tai just sighed at his sister. Then he walked over to where his cousin was sitting finally awake.

"Hey Takuya."

"Hey Tai." said Takuya weakly

"Hey Sora, Kari needs you and Matt along with me Starla and Taiyou."

"What does she need us for?" Sora asked

"I don't know, she want explain and if my uncle knows he's not saying either." Tai gripped.

"Alright. Maybe she's waiting to tell all of us together." Sora said as Matt walked up.

"I guess." said Tai and the three walked outside meeting with Starla and Taiyou.

"Kari now will you tell us?" asked Starla.

"Yes, we need to defeat Myotismon now more than ever." Kari said as they started to walk back toward the Sovereigns "Come with me and all will be explained."

"Okay..." said Matt totally lost as he followed. TK then turned when he sensed Kari and the others and smiled.

"That didn't take long."

"I got them all together first and wouldn't tell them anything until they were all together." said Kari and Autumn smiled. "I found Tai and he helped me find everyone else."

"I guess whatever works huh?" asked TK laughing.

"TK now's not the time." said Autumn "Guys come here. You need to meet some very important Digimon.

"Alright." said Sora and Taiyou.

"Okay." Tai Matt and Starla said as the five walked up. It was then they they saw the four digimon in front of them and were shocked. "Who are they?"

"They're known as the four Sovereign Digimon of the digital world." said Kari

"Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Starla Toshiro, Taiyou Nonaka. It's a pleasure. I am Azulongmon." said the dragon digimon. "I guard the northern border of the digital world."

"I am Zhuqaiomon." said the phoenix "And I guard the Southern borders."

"I am Baihumon." said the white tiger. "I guard the eastern border."

"And I am Ebonwumon, the border I guard is the west." said the turtle.

"And this has what to do with us?" asked Matt

"Myotismon is trying to get to the human world, Matt." said TK "We have to defeat him for good this time."

"What makes us so special?" asked Starla.

"Because you have the strength and the wisdom that the first did not have." said Azulongmon.

"Well I know one thing." Tai said suddenly. "We must be important, because it's not often that you get the chance to save the world."

"Oh Tai, you never chance." Yuuki sighed looking at Kari. "Hey you okay?"

"I will be when Myotismon is gone for good." said Kari

"I know the feeling." said Autumn then she turned to Zhuqaiomon "Thank you for coming to tell us this."

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, Azulongmon is right about you all being the ones strong enough to stop that beast once and for all." said the phoenix sourly causing Tai to look at Kari.

"Do I even want to know what his problem is?" he asked as the four left.

"I'll take this one Kari." Autumn said smiling

"Thanks Autumn." said Kari

"Sure." said Autumn then she turned to the others. "You see guys Zhuqaiomon doesn't like humans because he thinks digimon are better then us. Ask Rika and the others when they first encountered Zhuqaiomon, he nearly destroyed them, right Rika?"

"Y-Yeah, I don't like remembering that encounter." she said

"I'm sure you don't." Autumn said with a laugh. "Anyway after the tamers stopped the D-Reaper, Zhuqaiomon realized the reason that they did, was because the humans made the digimon that fought it stronger by becoming Mega level. Isn't that right Rika?"

"Yes."

"So though he doesn't like it he'll leave us alone?" asked Matt confused.

"Basically, though as you saw, he's a little harsh with us." Rika said.

" Unless we fail to stop Myotismon here and now, there won't be any cause for him to leave us alone anyway." TK snapped causing them all to look at him shocked as he walked away. Kari, who know what it was that caused TK to snap like that, sighed and followed him.

"Okay _what _is his problem?" asked Matt worried

"Rika will you go with Kari?" asked Autumn "I think you understand better than most of us."

"Of course." Rika said and follow Kari to where TK went off to.

* * *

><p>"Just leave me alone Kari." said TK sensing her behind him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he knew she would talk to him about what had happened and it was something he did not want to do.<p>

"I, oh, alright." Kari said feeling a little hurt. Just then she noticed Rika as she turned to leave TK alone. "Oh hi, Rika I was just listening."

"Why are you leaving Kari?" Rika asked

"TK doesn't want to talk about it." Kari said.

"Oh well, maybe he'll talk to me." said Rika "What you say?"

"I don't know. Maybe he should just work through this on his own." Kari said "Like I did."

"Well alright. I'll still try to talk to him though." said Rika. "I've faced Zhuqaiomon before the rest of you after all."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'I'm sorry __Kari__.'_ he thought as he walked over to where Patamon was. He hated seeing Kari upset, but he knew that she would want to talk about what happened the day they fought Myotismon and he lost Patamon for a while again after just getting him bad from losing him with Devimon, but he wasn't ready to face that nightmare just yet. Just then he sensed Rika walking up and he sighed. Nothing ever got through to her. "What Rika?"

"I know you don't want to but you'll have to face what happened in the past sooner or later. I know it's hard but we can't hope to beat Myotismon this time, if we don't face the past. Accept what happened, learn from it and move on." Rika said

"You never quit do you?" TK sighed. "Rika its not as easy as you think. You didn't loose Renamon like I did Patamon."

"You're right I don't quit. But I know what you're going through though. It's similar to what myself and the tamers, facing Zhuqaiomon before he grudgingly accepted human." Rika said "We don't like to remember it but we do remember so that we remember what we've learned."

"It's not...I can't face it Rika!" he shouted running down the hall. Rika just sighed and decided to let TK think about what she said and she went in search of Kari.

Autumn looked up from the chart she and the others were looking at when she saw Kari walk back in. Autumn knew then that something was wrong by the look on her face "Everything okay Kari?" she asked but Kari didn't say anything, she just walked to the window and sat down, staring out of it. She was thinking about TK and what he said to her.

"Kari?" asked Tai walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Kari said.

"I don't believe you." said Tai "Come on talk to me."

"Tai, really its nothing." Kari said.

"Kari..."

"I'm probably just over reacting." Kari said "Really it's nothing."

"Whatever." Tai sighed walking away as Rika came into the room.

"Hmm? Tai what's wrong?" Rika asked noticing Tai's mood.

"Kari." Tai said simply.

"Is she sulking?" Rika asked

"Yeah but I know why." Tai said

"I do and she's just over reacting." said Rika "Though TK's being an idiot and not accepting whatever happened in the past."

"Oh, that." said Yuuki walking up. "I can see why."

"What do you mean?" asked Rika confused

"It was during our first trip here." Yuuki said sitting down beside Tai. "Actually it was during our first major battle. You see everyone of our digimon had digivolved and were at their champion levels, except for Patamon that was. But when we fought Devimon he went to grab both TK and Kari. That's when Patamon finally digivolved. However Devimon had used the powers of Darkness because he thought it would make him stronger and well, Angemon used every ounce of his powers to defeat him. Of course Angemon knew that he would be reconfigured afterward, but none of us really knew that much about digimon then and we thought we had all see the last of Patamon. Then there was the fight with Myotismon when we sealed Azura and he split his mega form."

"I guess that fear never really left him." said Ryo walking up. "I mean losing your best friend like that."

"Rika imagine losing Renamon." said Yuuki "If you can see that then you should know how TK feels."

"I see." Rika said "And because he hasn't accepted what happened or maybe can't accept it, he's terrified it will happen again."

"Exactly." said Ryo "I think that's why he wants to be alone right now."

"Though may be you should talk to Kari." said Yuuki looking at her friend "She looks upset."

"She is upset." said Rika "she wants to help him and support him as he figures it out and accepts it, but he told her he doesn't want to talk about it so she's leaving him alone. I also think there's a little more that she didn't tell me."

"You're right Rika." Kari said joining them. "There is something I didn't tell you."

"Kari?" asked Tai

"TK told me to just leave him alone." Kari said He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Kari you were there and you know exactly what he's going through." said Yuuki "You know when Ophanimon and Seraphimon sacrificed themselves, their other forms had to be reconfigured as well. So you of all people know what's going on."

"I do know what he's going through, but I also know TK, if he doesn't want to talk then he doesn't want to talk. I guess I'm also overreacting to TK telling he to leave him alone." said Kari "I do want to help him and give him the emotional support that he needs, right now, but I can't do that if he doesn't want to talk about what happened with Devimon and Myotismon."

"So what if he doesn't want to talk." said Matt "Kari I know my brother. So talk to him alright?"

"Alright. I'll go look for him." Kari said she left to go find TK.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile TK was sitting under a tree thinking about what had happened four years ago again when he sensed Kari walking toward the tree she knew he would be at.<p>

"Hi TK." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." he said sitting up "Coming to join me?"

"Y-yes, if that's okay." Kari said, looking at her feet."

"It's fine. I'm sorry about earlier." said TK

"Its okay. I overreacted to it." Kari said, sitting down near him.

"Well I shouldn't have pushed you away." TK said. "You of all people understands my problem."

"Yes, but you said you wanted to be alone, although you don't really want to be." Kari said

"No I didn't, but I can't keep running from it either." said TK "I just wished we didn't have to fight him again."

"I know. You're scared Angemon will have to become an egg again. Or that we'll face what happened with Ophanimon and Seraphimon again." said Kari "I can't say that it won't because I don't know that, but I can believe in Gatomon and hope that it won't."

"You're right, as always." said TK smiling.

_"Oh how sweet." _said a voice in the shadows

"Who's there?" Kari asked a little scared

"Kari go get the others." said TK seriously "It's him, Myotismon."

"But, I can't just leave you alone to face him while I get help." Kari said

"I'll be fine go!"

"A-Alright." Kari said running to get the others.

* * *

><p>"Kari?" asked Tai as she busted through the door into the room.<p>

"Guys...I...need...your...help! Myotismon...and...TK..." Kari panted trying to catch her breath.

"Where?" Autumn asked instantly alert.

"Just follow me." Kari said running back to where TK was.

"Guys lets go!" shouted Autumn as they ran after Kari. Just then they saw MagnAngemon fly overhead and Autumn nodded to Yuuki. "You know what to do Yuuki, go!"

"Right, Dorumon!"

"Got it." he said as he digivloved straight into his mega form.

"Kari, where is he?" asked Matt following her. "Where's my brother?"

"The trees up ahead." Kari said, running to make sure he was still okay while Angewomon joined the fight.

"Kari!"

"TK!" she shouted as she ran over to him as fast as she could.

"I'm okay." said TK "But we need to move, Myotismon knows that if he's to get to the human world, me, you, Autumn and Taiyou will be the targets."

"Eh?! That's why he's here then. He's after the four of us. AUTUMN!" Kari shouted

"Got it. Taiyou?"

"Yes?"

"Come on, we have to get going. Yuuki can handle old fang ace. The four of us need to get home." said Autumn "You go back to Ryo and your sister, get them to get you to Heighten View Terrace. That's where we'll go."

"Understood." Taiyou said, running back to the castle in search of Rika.

"Will he rest of you be alright?" asked Autumn "Sora?"

"We'll be okay. We just have to trust in ourselves and our digimon." said Sora

"Kari, TK GO!" shouted Tai and Matt together.

"You too Autumn." said Yuuki

"Alright, Mistymon!"

"MagnAngemon!"

"Angewomon!"

"I don't think so." said Myotismon "your other friend may have gotten away but you won't." he added sending a swarm of bats toward them.

"KARI!"

"TK!"

"AUTUMN!"

"_**DOUBLE BLADE!"**_

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!**_"

"What?!" Myotismon shouted as he was hit by the twin blades, pinned the a tree then pierced with Angewomon's arrow and everyone watched as he slowly disintegrated.

"I-Is he gone?" Tai asked confused.

"I don't know Tai." Kari said "Autumn?"

"I believe so." Autumn said smiling "I don't have anything blocking me or my powers anymore."

"Let's go check with Gennai." Kari said, for some reason she had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right.

"Agreed." said TK "But not all of us needs to go."

"Yeah, two will do fine." said Autumn. "Kari why don't you and TK go?"

"Alright."

"Okay." said TK and the two left towards Ophanimon's castle while Rika came out to check on things.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked

"Not much, we just defeated Myotismon thanks to Azuramon there." said Autumn looking towards Tai's uncle who just nodded.

"Oh good, but where are TK and Kari?"

"They went to double check with Gennai." said Matt "Kari I think was worried we didn't get him."

"Well good, one of you are always thinking."

"It was Kari's idea." said Autumn "I'm sure he's gone because my powers aren't blocked anymore."

"That's good but it doesn't hurt to be sure." said Rika.

"Yeah I know." said Autumn "Still we should be heading back. I don't know if the digital world is linked with the human world or not."

"I agree we should return home, but the worlds are link and maybe a day at the most has passed." said Rika.

"A day? Well that's not as bad as I thought." said Autumn as they walked back into the castle. However in the shadows there was a shadow that looked straight at the path that Kari and TK took and smiled.

_'You won't get away this time.'_ he thought.


End file.
